(REMAKE) Posesif
by stuckingself
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Seorang gadis yang terjebak dengan dunia yang mulanya begitu di cintainya menjadi begitu di bencinya. Dunia yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan segalanya. Dunia glamour yang penuh sesak yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera bebas. Bisakah dirinya bebas? CHANBAEK [GS]. CHANBAEK SHIPPER MERAPAT. I'm newbie here
1. Prolog

[Remake] Posesif

Present by

©Dyhantaro

Cast : ByunBaekhyun as Wu Baekhyun

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Kris as Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Summary : Seorang gadis yang terjebak di dunia glamour penuh dengan sepatu hak tinggi, gaun mewah, dan make up bermerk. Dunia yang awal mulanya dicintainya menjadi dunia paling dibencinya, hanyawajahpalsu yang ditampakkannya. Andaikan ia bias bebas mimpinya cukup sederhana, yaitu menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Warning : Genderswitch [gs]; EXO belongs to SMent; Posesif's novels belong to Christina Juzwar.

.

.

.

 _Posesif_

 _Setiap kata menimbulkanluka_

.

.

Seorang wanita yang memasuki usia kepala tiga terlihat memasuki ruangan yang cukup gemerlap dengan dandanan yang supermodern membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya terkagum-kagum tiada henti. Ketukan sepatu mahalnya menjadi lagu pengiring di setiap langkahnya dengan menebar senyum kemenangan yang angkuh pada setiap penjuru ruangan yang penuh sesak. Disamping kanannya terlihat gadis mungil dalam gandengannya.

Namun, wajah gadis mungil itu terlihat begitu muram seakan menahan sesak tangis yang begitu menyakitkan. Walaupun begitu, kedua sosok serupa tersebut mampu menarik perhatian disekelilingnya hingga terperangah. Membuat setiap mata yang menatapnya terpesona bukan main, rambut hitam legam bersinar, garis wajah cantik bak putri kerajaan pada cerita dongeng, hidung mancung menawan, serta mata sabit indah menghiasi kedua wajah tersebut.

Sesampainya diruangan yang mereka tuju tampak sebuah spanduk dan _banner pink_ ber-glitter terpasang begitu mencolok. Barisan-barisan bangku tampak telah terisi penuh seluruhnya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju baris terdepan, masih dengan ekspresi angkuhnya yang kentara.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan mendekati wanita tersebut dengan senyum cerah dibibir tipisnya. Ia berbisik, kemudian sang gadis mungil berpindah gandengan pada wanita dengan senyum cerah.

Suara music mulai terdengar memekakkan telinga. Gadis mungil tersebut berdiri dibelakang panggung. Dirinya sedikit menyipitkan matanya menyesuaikan penglihatannya karna sorotan lampu panggung. Ia rasakan dorongan lembut pada punggungnya, dan ia mulai berjalan diatas panggung besar tersebut. Ia memaksakan senyumnya sambil melirik deretan bangku terdepan dan mendapat tatapan yang begitu menusuk tajam. Ia ingat semua yang telah dipelajarinya dan tinggal mempraktekkannya diatas panggung. Gadis mungil itu tampil begitu memukau dan menarik riuh tepuk tangan untuknya

.

.

"And… _The Winner of_ _Mode_ _ll_ _ing Catwalk of The Year is…."_

" _Congratulations_ Wu Baekhyun" suara pembawa acara menggema didalam ruangan yang tampak luas ditengah keriuhan acara.

Semua orang yang berada dibelakang panggung tampaknya menepuki punggungnya dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Dirinya kaget karnana manyalah yang disebut sebagai pemenang. Ia maju kedepan panggung untuk menerima penghargaan, piala, selempang, bunga, dan masih banyak lagi hingga semua tak muat ditangan mungilnya.

Setelah turun dari panggung, dirinya kembali dihadapkan dengan wanita berwajah angkuh tersebut berjongkok dihadapan dirinya dan menampakkan senyum samar membuat sang gadis mungil terkejut bukan main. Wanita tersebut memeluk tubuh gadis mungilnya cukup lama, pelukan yang terasa bagitu kaku dan dingin.

Wanita tersebut berbisik "Chukkaeyo Baekhyun. _Mommy_ bangga padamu. Ayo, kita persiapkan lomba berikutnya."

Lalu, Baekhyun kembali digandeng oleh sang ibu melewati ramainya kerumunan dengan wajah menunduk lesu.

"Jangan menunduk Baekhyun. _You're the winner_. Angat dagumu dan berbanggalah" bisik dingin sang ibu

Hanya sesaat dirinya mengangkat dagunya yang terasa di kekang oleh besi besar. Tak lama dagu itu kembali tertunduk lemah. Terasa cairan bening mengalir di pipi mungilnya.

"Aniyo, aku tak ingin lagi _Mom!_ "

Langkah wanita itu terhenti, namun genggaman tangannya makin erat dan menatap tajam putrinya.

"Ingat apa yang _Mommy_ katakan, tidak ada kata 'tidak' dalam kamus keluarga kita. _Mommy_ tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu lagi Wu Baekhyun" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

TBC

"A/N : Haloo I'm newbie in here so salam kenal. Aku mengawali karyaku dengan me-remake novel karya Christina Juzwar yang menurut aku ngena dihati heheh. Disini aku pake Baekhyun sebagai main cast #baekhyun: tentu aja dy, gue kan sang diva. Abaikan si bebek cerewet disana. Ini baru prolog, jika respon readers positif untuk cerita ini aku usahakan untuk fast update^^v/p

So RNR juseyo~ kami para penulis tidak akan bisa berkembang jika tak ada masukan dari kalian (:

gomawo~ #kecupmanja #plak abaikan heheh


	2. Quarrel And A Handsome Guy

[Remake] Posesif

Present by

©Dyhantaro 

Cast : ByunBaekhyun as Wu Baekhyun

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Kris as Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol 

Summary : Seorang gadis yang terjebak di dunia glamour penuh dengan sepatu hak tinggi, gaunmewah, dan make up bermerk. Dunia yang awal mulanya dicintainya menjadi dunia yang paling dibencinya, hanya wajah palsu yang ditampakkannya. Andaikan ia bisa bebasmimpinya cukup sederhana, yaitu menjadi guru tamankanak-kanak. 

**Warning :** **Genderswitch [gs]; EXO belongs to SMent; Posesif's novels belong to Christina Juzwar.  
**

.

.

. 

_Posesif  
_

_Setiap kata menimbulkanluka  
_

.

. 

Chapter 1: QuarrelAnd A Handsome Guy 

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian ..._ _  
_

Siang itu cuaca terlihat cukup bersahabat bagi seorang gadis yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya disalah satu restauran cepat saji. Dirinya tak menggubris orang-orang yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, mungkin mereka berpikir jika dirinya tidak waras. Seorang gadis cantik jelita tetapi cara makannya membuat orang tak kuasa melihatnya karna begitu –euuh susah untuk dijabarkan.

Gadis dengan garis rahang menawan tersebut melahap burgernya sebanyak yang ia bisa dalam dekapan tangannya. Terlihat dibeberapa sudut bibirnya berlepotan saus sambal, saus tomat dan keju cair. Dengan acuhnya ia tak menggubris setiap tatap mata yang dilayangkan untuknya. Ia jilati setiap sudut jarinya yang lentik dengan potongan kuku yang rapi, saat ini dipikirannya hanyalah mengisi cacing-cacing diperutnya yang sedari mengadakan konser dadakan didalam perutnya.

"Wu Baekhyun _neo jinjja_?! Kau kelaparan atau kurang gizi jinjja!"

Suara tersebut cukup memacu adrenalin gadis cantik –Wu Baekhyun yang baru saja menghabiskan burger ditangan mungilnya, ia mengelus dadanya yang adrenalinnya terpacu. Tapi dengan acuhnya diabaikannya sang sahabat dan segera menegak colanya dan dilanjutkan dengan memakan kentang gorengnya yang masih tersaji rapi dimeja.

Sang sahabat yang cantik dan cerewetnya minta dilempar ke laut antartika ––Luhan memandang mual melihat acara mari memakan burger Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan dirinya tak sanggup melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang ekstrem dan dengan cepat ia meraih nampan berisi makanannya segera angkat kaki dan berpindah dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun –gadis mungil nan cantik yang baru berumur tujuh belas tahun––terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya Luhan. Kembali dilanjutkannya acara memakan kentang gorengnya namun sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi kali ini bibir tipisnya terlihat begitu lambat. Diedarkannya pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan dan tertuju pada gadis mungil seperti dirinya yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanannya. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya tergerai indah melengkapi wajah imutnya––Kyungsoo.

"Kemana makananmu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo keheranan melihat nampan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk perutnya dan membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat.

"Demi Tuhan Wu Baekhyun kau manusia atau monster?!" pekik Kyungsoo melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Eomma~ tentu saja aku manusia, mana ada monster yang secantik dan seimut aku" renggek Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan kentang gorengnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan memang setipe dengan Baekhyun, memiliki tubuh mungil dan langsing ditambah wajah meraka yang begitu menawan. Tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang, seperti halnya Kyungsoo yang dewasa dan penyanyang, Luhan yang cerewet dan perhatian, serta Baekhyun yang cuek dengan lingkungannya. Entah bagaimana mereke bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang.

"Syukurlah kau datang terlambat Kyung, aku tak bisa membayangkanmu melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang membuatku sampai harus pindah tempat duduk seperti ini" celetuk Luhan sambil kembali bergabung dengan sahabatnya

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan siangnya, Baekhyun terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Saking asyiknya dirinya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan seluruh makan siangnya.

"Ya! Ayo kita pergi Baek" seru Luhan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari dunianya sendiri

"Eoh? Ah ne" begitulah ketiga gadis cantik tersebut meninggalkan restaurant dan berkeliling seharian di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul.

.

.

.

Pemandangan langit di kota Seoul sore hari ini terlihat muram karna guyuran hujan sesaat tadi. Butiran air yang mengalir turun di jendela mobil membuat suasana semakin termenung menatapi butiran-butiran air hujan yang mengalir menghiasi jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Deruman mesin mobil terlihat berhenti menandakan dirinya telah sampai pada tujuan. Rumahnya ––coret sebut saja bangunan penuh siksaan, karna baginya rumah ini bukanlah rumah dalam aryian sesungguhnya bagi dirinya.

"Darimana saja kau Wu Baekhyun?!"

Terdengar pekikan seorang wanita yang menegurnya dengan tatapan hanya menatap jengah kearah wanita tersebut.

' _Hari yang menyebalkan dimulai kembali'_ pikirnya

Dipaksakannnya kakinya untuk melangkah menuju bangku taman dipekarangan rumahnya menuju wanita yang duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya wanita itu lagi, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Pergi dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan"

"Ke tempat _casting_ untuk produk sabun itu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia sudah jengah dengan semua ini

"Aniyo, kami ke mall, jalan-jalan, cuci mata, _refreshing_ "

Mata wanita itu menyipit tajam, sorot matanya menandakan kemarahan pada sang gadis.

"Ingat hari ini kamu ada _casting_ untuk produk sabun!"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek "Aku malas, lagi pula dari awal aku sudah tak setuju"

Rahang wanita itu semakin mengeras menandakan amarahnya sudah di itu bangkit berdiri dan merapikan rok berbahan _sheer_ miliknya.

"Waeyo?" ucap wanita dengan nada yang begitu dingin

"Itu _casting_ sabun mandi _Mom_ , aku tak suka dan tak ingin" sahut Baekhyun cepat tanpa menatap sang ibu yang menatap tajam kearahnya

"Itu _Production House_ terpercaya, dan kamu menyia-nyiakannya? Sabun mandi yang kamu tolak itu ber _merk_ luar negeri, Internasional"

"Dari awal aku sudah menolak _Mom_ , aku risih dengan _casting_ yang buka-bukaan seperti itu"

Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun semakin tajam "Mereka tidak menyuruhmu untuk telanjang Baekhyun"

" _I Know Mom_. Tapi, aku tetap risih" Potong Baekhyun

" _Production House_ itu meminta kamu secara personal pada _Mommy_. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kamu mempermalukan _Mommy_ "

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali lagi, sungguh ia sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap ibunya "Kenapa tidak _Mom_ saja yang casting? Yang ingin _Mommy_ , bukannya aku. Jika itu personal kenapa harus casting? Kenapa tidak langsung syuting sekalian?"

Wajah cantik wanita itu mengeras mendengar perkataan terkatup erat menahan emosi sedari tadi. " _Mommy_ tidak butuh alasanmu, besok kamu akan tetap _casting_. Jangan ada alasan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutmu lagi atau …."

"Atau apa?" potong Baekhyun cepat

Senyum cantik nan mengerikan terpatri di paras sang wanita "Atau kamu pilih _homeschooling_ atau tidak pernah bertemu _Daddy_. Atau lebih buruknya lagi ….keduanya"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ancaman sang ibu yang menurutnya begitu mengerikan. Tanpa disadarinya, nafasnya memberat. Ibunya memang paling tahu bagaimana untuk menohok hatinya hingga membuatnya tak berkutik. Dikepalkanlah tangannya menahan dirinya.

Dengan cepat ditinggalkannya pekarangan rumahnya dan bergegas masuk menuju rumah. Sedangkan sang ibunya, Huang ZItao menyeringai menatap kepergian putri semata wayangnya. Diraihnya ponsel pintarnya dan menelpon seseorang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi parasnya. 

.

.

. 

Didalam kamar Baekhyun terus merutuki setiap perkataan ibunya, mengapa hidupnya harus seperti ini. Kepalanya pening mengulang setiap adegannya bersama sang ibu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju bilik kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka, berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya keatas kasur kesayangannya sambil terus memeluk boneka rilakkuma pemberian sang ayah disaat usianya menginjak 6 tahun. Diedarkannya matanya mengelilingi matanya membulat menatap meja belajarnya.

"Sial sial sial sial" dirinya baru ingat jika ia memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Aaaaargh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika ada tugas _Literatur_ dan Bahasa Inggris? Tahu begitu sudah kukerjakan tadi pagi huft!" erang Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak surai hitamnya

Dengan ogah-ogahan Baekhyun beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, menatap tugas-tugasnya dengan guratan putus ini masih lebih baik daripada dia seharian dirumah dan dibombardir oleh ibunya untuk pergi _casting_ menyebalkan itu. Menyebalkan, ia sudah muak dengan setiap ocehan ibunya tentang pemotretan, _fashion show_ , _casting_ dan tetek bengeknya. Sudah cukup ibunya mengaturnya sejak umur empat-lima-enam tahun? Entahlah dirinya pun sudah lupa sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti itu sudah sangat lama.

 _Tring~_

Sebuah pesan kakaotalk masuk dari ponsel pintarnya, segera dibukanya pesan seketika dirinya ingin muntah melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 _Demi Tuhan pesan itu dari Jung Daehyun! Urgh!_

Jung Daehyun lelaki paling menyebalkan dan egois yang pernah ditemuinya selama hidupnya. Bagi Baekhyun pribadi, Daehyun sudah seperti virus yang selalu mengitarinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding sendiri. Diabaikannya pesan dari Daehyun dan kembali berkutat dengan sekali dirinya harus berurusan dengan virus itu.

 _Tring~_

Terdengar pesan masuk kembali dari ponsel pintarnya, dengan malas diraihnya ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut. Ternyata pesan dari _Miss_ Cerewet Luhan ups!

Baek besok aku lihat tugas Literatur dan Bahasa Inggrismu oke! Aku sedang lebih pagi besok. Gomawoyo honey, muah!.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin kembali muntah mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Luhan padanya, ugh perutnya mual , dirinya keduluan oleh Luhan.

"Ini semua karena pesan dari Jung _'Sialan'_ Daehyun tadi" dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya dengan pasrah.

 _Tring~_

Baek, kudengar besok kauada casting di Seongsan-dong? Wah kebetulan sekali!

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat isi pesan dari Kyungsoo. _See_? Ini pasti ulah ibunya lagi agar dirinya besok hadir untuk _casting_ –sialan itu. Esok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

Tampak dua orang gadis berperawakan mungil memasuki pelataran kantin yang cukup ramai, segera didudukkannya tubuh mereka berdua dimeja yang berada disudut kantin setelah memesan minum terlebih dahulu.

"Hey Baek _gomawo_ untuk yang tadi pagi, aku terselamatkan" ucap Luhan seraya mengedipkan matanya sambil menyeruput _bubble teanya_.Baekhyun hanya terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tampak aneh hari ini, sedari tadi sahabatnya itu hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa minat.

"Kau tak apa Baek?" tegur Luhan

"Aku sedang stress Lu" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

" _Waeyo_? _Your Mom again_?"

"Hmm, tapi juga masalah ujian masuk universitas" balasnya sambil merundukkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya.

"Oh Baekkie kau mengingatkanku jinjja!?" seru Luhan dramatis

"Aish lupakan ucapanku barusan, kau membuat moodku semakin buruk Lu!"

"Ne~!" Luhan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan minuman favoritnya itu "Eh Baek, kemarin Kyungie menelfonku dan katanya kalian ada _casting_ bersama hari ini?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah, kembali teringat dengan acara _casting_ yang dipaksa oleh ibunya terlalu banyaknya orang yang berminat untuk membintangi produk tersebut dan hari ini giliran Kyungsoo. Karna dirinya tak hadir kemarin dirinya akan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kemarin aku di _casting_ , tapi kabur"

"Tapi, nanti kau datang?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya keadaan sahabatnya seperti itu pasti ada yang bermasalah. "Kau dipaksa lagi Baek?" Baekhyun hanya tertunduk diam dan Luhan sudah tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Jangan sedih begitu Baek, mungkin saja kau menemukan lelaki tampan dan menawan untuk dibawa pulang" seru Luhan sambil memberikan kedipan centilnya

"Hahah jangan gila Lu, bukannya dapat _namjachingu_ tapi malah dikira tidak waras. Disana _yeoja_ semua bodoh" balas Baekhyun sambil menyentil dahi Luhan.

"YA! Ini sakit Wu Baekhyun" seru Luhan tak terima. Dan akhirnya perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan suara tawa renyah diantara mereka.

.

.

. 

Wu Baekhyun, sebuah nama cantik yang diberikan pada bayi mungil buah pernikahan pasangan Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao. Mungkin kalian tidak asing mendengar nama kedua orang tersebut. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama seorang Huang Zitao? Meskipu sekarang dirinya sudah berhenti dari dunia _modelling_ , namanya masih bersinar karna kiprahnya pada dunia _fashion_ di Korea Selatan.

Huang Zitao mantan supermodel asal Seoul yang sukses mengibarkan benderanya diberbagai negara, seperti Milan, Paris, New York dan Italia. Namanya begitu sering muncul diberbagai media karna kepiawaiannya dalam berjalan diatas _catwalk_.

Zitao yang menjadikan Paris sebagai tempat bernaungnya untuk meraih mimpinya dan ambisinya berkiprah di kancah internasional. Dirinya termasuk model yang begitu beruntung, karna setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dirinya langsung mendapat kesempatan mengikuti audisi _fashion show_. Karena potensinya tersebut, dengan cepat Zitao bergabung dengan salah satu agensi modeling terkemuka di Paris.

Bintang keberuntungan begitu sering menghampirinya. Para designer-designer kelas dunia begitu menyukai, membuat ambisinya semakin besar. Belum lagi begitu banyak tawaran pemotretan untuk majalah maupun iklan. Membuat namanya semakin bersinar terang.

Selama sekian tahun dirinya bernaun di kota _fashion_ –Paris, dirinya bertemu dengan Yifan. Keduanya bertemu pada sebuah pesta jamuan mewah. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka berdua sudah saling jatuh cinta –– _love at the first sight_. Ketika itu Zitao menginjak umur dua puluh tahun dan Yifan 3 tahun lebih tua. Hubungan percintaan mereka tak selalu berjalan mulus, ditambah lagi Zitao yang tak bisa menetap begitu lama disuatu negara.

Pada tahun keempat kebersamaan mereka, Zitao merasa putus asa dengan hubungan yang dijalaninya. Dengan berat hati ia coba untuk melepaskan Yifan. Yifan, yang meskipun dapat memperoleh berbagai wanita karena paras eloknya tetap menolak, dirinya sudah begitu jatuh dalam pesona seorang Huang Zitao. Dengan berbekal keberanian dirinya kala itu menyusul Zitao yang saat itu sedang mengadaan _fashion show_ di Manhattan, New York. Yifan pun melamar Zitao kala itu juga.

Setahun kemudian mereka menikah dan dikaruniai seorang putri mungil yang menawan. Dan mau tak mau, Zitao harus melepas semua impiannya. Setelah putrinya lahir keduanya kembali pulang ke Seoul. Melihat putrinya yang memiliki paras elok layaknya malaikat membuat Zitao ingin menjadikan putrinya seperti dirinya, menjadi seorang bintang.

Namun, rupanya itu tak cukup bagi Zitao. Kecintaan dan kerinduannya pada dunia _modelling_ dan _fashion_ membuatnya haus untuk kembali. Tapi, jalannya tak begitu mulus. Bintangnya mulai meredup dengan bintang-bintang lain yang mulai bermunculan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membuat putrinya menjadi seorang bintang, seperti dirinya.

.

.

. 

"Annyeong" Bahu Baekhyun ditepuk. Dari semerbak wangi disekitarnya dirinya sudah dapat menebak jika itu Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo tampak tampil cukup _simple_ dan menawan, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terlihat begitu anggun. Rambut coklatnya yang dibentuk bergelombang tergerai indah, meskipun tampak setitik keringat di dahinya. Ia segera mengambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun, membuka tasnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ untuk menghapus keringat tersebut. Suasana tempat casting tampak ramai dengan gadis-gadis ber- _make up_ serta sepatu _high heels_ nya. Baekhyun melepaskan _earphone_ putihnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Lumayan eomma, kenapa terlambat? Tidak biasanya" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, membuat Kyungsoo melirik penasaran.

"Tadi sedang ada kerumunan remaja yang mengikuti beberapa artist, membuat kendaraan tak bisa bergerak tsk" Kyungsoo mendecih sebal mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Lalu _eomma_ juga ingin ikut?" potong Baekhyun sambil cekikikan. Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun. "Sedang membaca apa Baek?" Baekhyun segera memamerkan bukunya pada Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat isi dalam buku tersebut, Baekhyun segera merebutnya dan mendekapnya erat.

" _Ige mwoya_? Sejak kapan kau suka membaca buku dongeng Baek? Ah jangan-jangan dulu kau kurang bahagia ya Baekki~"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat sahabatnya menggodanya. "Aissh aku sedang belajar mendongeng eomma~" renggeknya "Anak-anak memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi, ditambah cukup sulit untuk mendekati mereka. Itu tantangan besar eomma, jika ingin jadi guru setidakknya menguasai ilmu mendongeng" Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penjelasan sahabatnya yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Untuk mendekati mereka tak hanya cukup ilmu mendongeng Baek, tapi kesabaran juga perlu. Semua tak semudah itu"

"Araseoyoeomma, tapi kesabaranku sudah ku latih dengan menghadapi _Mommy_ hehe"

"Kamu serius untuk jadi guru Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja, lagi pula aku sangat menyukai anak-anak eomma"

"Geurae" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengerti impian terpendam sahabatnya itu. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu memang sudah mengungkapkan ingin menjadi seorang guru. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabatnya "Entahlah, tapi ini hidupku, dia tak berhak untuk mengaturku" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius. "Mungkin kamu bisa berkata seperti itu Baek, tapi kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana ibumu itu kan? Aku yang melihat pertengkaran kalian saja jengah"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar "Lalu bagaimana denganku eomma? Aku sudah capek diatur-atur olehnya. Aku punya impian dan inilah yang aku inginkan" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kemudian, pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan mulai memanggil peserta _casting_.

"Wu Baekhyun, Park Yeonhee, Jung Sunmi, Kim Haneul, Son Minah silahkan masuk"

" _Good luck_ Baek" Baekhyun berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan sambil merapikan rok kelabunya, ia semakin cemberut mendengar seruan sang sahabat. Kemudia dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu bercat putih tersebut.

 _Just love me right, love me right~_

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo merogoh kedalam tasnya mencari ponsel pintarnya yang berdering. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum manisnya melihat _id caller_ sang penelfon.

"Yeobeoseyo Jonginie"

"..."

"Ne, aku sedang menunggu giliran untuk _casting_ "

"..."

Kyungsoo beberapa kali tertawa kecil saat sedang asyik berbincang dengan lawan bicaranya. Senyum menawan tak pernah lepas dari bibir – _shape heart_ nya. Setelah cukup lama berbincang, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Tak berselang lama, pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka dan muncullah sosok Baekhyun. Mimik wajahnya tetap sama seperti saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Eotheoke? Sukses"

"Biasa saja eomma" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu cuek. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya "Jika di dalam apa kamu juga cemberut seperti ini Baek?"

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sebali, bibirnya menjebik kembali "Aniyooo~ Selama ini aku selalu membawa senyum palsuku ini eomma. Apa kau tertarik memilikinya?" Goda Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

 _Just love me right, love me right~_

Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berdering dan segera mengangkatnya. "Yeobeseyo" Kyungsoo beranjak ke sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Hanya sebentar, lalu dirinya kembali mendudukkan diri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Nuguya? Kekasih hitammu itu? Kkamjong?" tebak Baekhyun.

"YA! Jongin tidak hitam Baek" seru Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Jika bukan hitam, lalu apa eomma~"

" Issh hentikan" Kyungsoo cemberut digoda oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo "Ne~ Ne~ Ne~ Kyungie eomma, mianhaeyo~"

"Makanya jangan iseng Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati kesendirian. Baekhyun kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ putih kesayangannya sambil melanjutkkan keseruannya membaca buku dongeng anak-anak miliknya. Tak lama berselang giliran Kyungsoo tiba.

"Tungguin ya Baek, jangan ditinggal" ucap Kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah seram.

"Siap eomma, _good luck_ " sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, lalu segera memasuki ruang _casting_.

.

.

. 

Pukul 3 sore Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari Production House tersebut sambil berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir. Baekhyung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya saking leganya. Entah lega karena _casting_ nya telah berakhir atau karena ia yang tak terpilih. Dan lebih leganya lagi, dirinya tak bertemu dengan Jung _'Sialan'_ Daehyun itu. Beruntungnya dia hari ini.

"Eh Baek kok bisa kamu tidak dipilih? Bukannya ada akses dari eommamu?"

"Biar saja toh, ini bukti jika jalan pintas itu tak baik eomma. Biar _Mommy_ merasakan jika dia tak bisa seenaknya, mentang-mentang punya kedudukan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana geramnya eommamu Baek"

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dirinya tahu jika semua keinginannya bisa terpenuhi. Termasuk urusan _casting_ " ujar Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Arraseo Baek, tapi tetep saja jika itu ibumu aku takut membayangkannya" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam tasnya "Aku mau ke _Star Light Entertainment_ , mau ikut Baek?"

"Eh, kebetulan sekali. Aku ikut denganmu saja eomma, biar supir _Mommy_ kusuruh langsung kesana"

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang sekalian Baek"

Baekhyun menggelengkkan kepalanya dengan jari-jarinya yang sibuk menari-nari diatas layar ponsel pintarnya. "Setelah dari _Star Light_ aku ingin bertemu _Daddy_. Ayo berangkat sekarang eomma"

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Audi A5 milik Kyungsoo dan membelah jalan kota Seoul yang cukup lenggang sore ini. Selama menuju perjalanan mereka terus bernyanyi dengan nada yang sumbang dan begitulah mereka menghabiskan waktu ketika bersama. 30 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di pelataran _basement_ _Star Light Entertainment_. Mereka berdua segera turun dan berjalan menuju _lobby_.

"Kau ada keperluan apa kesini Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Aku mengambil berkas-berkas kontrakku, malas sebenarnya" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya Baekhyun mengambil berkas kontrakknya sediri. Biasanya eommanyalah yang mengurus semua berkas-berkas tanpa harus Baekhyun capek-capek untuk datang kemari. Lagian kantor itu juga milik ibu Baekhyun.

Ah kalian pasti belum tahu jika Star Light Entertainment adalah milik ibu Baekhyun. Yap, sejak lima tahun yang lalu agensi yang menaungi model dan artis dari berbagai usia tersebut merupakan milik Huang Zitao. Sejak tahun pertamanya berdiri, agensi tersebut bisa terbilang sukses. Seluruh model dan artis jebolan _Star Light Entertaiment_ rata-rata menjadi model dan artis papan atas. Tak mengelak seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kan biasanya ibumu yang repot-repot, secara kantor itu milik ibumu Baek"

"Sedang pergi entah kemana. Sibuk. Diakan sedang kesetanan membuatku jadi terkenal eomma. Semua urusan kontrak yang sudah _deal_ dianggap sepele sama dia. Kalo kamu mau apa eomma?"

"Aku ingin mengambil _komposit_ yang baru. Katanya sudah selesai."

Setelah berada di lobby mereka berjalan menuju lift dan terpampang stiker-stiker foto diri Baekhyun yang berukuran cukup besar. Tidak heran, karna semua ini adalah perbuatan dari ibu Baekhyun sendiri. Saat pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua segera memasuki lift tersebut dan menuju lantai 5.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 5, terlihat lorong yang cukup luas, yang masing-masing dindingnya dihiasi oleh potret para model naungan _Star Light Entertainment_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak dapat berjalan dengan tenang pada lantai marmer tersebut, karena pada lorong tersebut berisi banyak calon-calon model baru. Ah rupanya saat ini sedang ada _casting_.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan iri dan takjub. Terdengar pula bisik-bisik yang membicarakan Baekhyun. Dirinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi ini, ia memang dikenal sebagai putri dari Huang Zitao dan Wu Yifan. Untuk menghidari tatapan menghujam yang ditujukan padanya yang membuatnya jengah, Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi dari Star Light Entertainment, Baekhyun bergegas menuju _Claro de Luna Café_. Sesampainya dirinya di cafe, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu samping cafe milik Wu Yifan, ayahnya. Cafe milik ayahnya ini terletak di jalanan pusat Hongdae, Gangnam-gu. Kaki putih nan jenjang milik Baekhyun berhiaskan sandal karet berwarna merah muda kesayangannya melangkah masuk dengan langkah ringan. Angin berhembus sejuk menerbangkan beberapa anak surai hitam legamnya yang sudah dirinya cepol tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Baekhyun begitu menyukai rumah tua yang telah di sulap menjadi cafe yang _warm_ dan _cozy_. Cafe bercorak eropa dengan dinding-dinding berhiasan beberapa bangunan populer dari benua tersebut. Dan beberapa ukiran-ukiran lucu menghiasi setiap sudut cafe tersebut, benar-benar gaya anak muda sekali.

Dengan lincah Baekhyun melewati pinggir bangunan yang tertutup pintu kayu setinggi dada dan bergegas masuk. Lorong kecil itu merupakan akses menuju dapur, ruangan pegawai, hingga gudang. Sudah cukup lama dirinya tak berkunjung kemari, ia lebih suka bermain kemari jika ada ayahnya.

Begitu kakinya menginjak daerah dapur yang cukup luas dan tak pernah sepi, seluruh pegawai menyapanya hangat, begitu pula Baekhyun. Inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya, gadis yang supel dan ramah pada setiap orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya Zitao, yang selalu berwajah angkuh dan bersikap arogan jika bertemu orang.

"Baekhyunie" Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menuju sang pemanggil dan menubrukkan dirinya memeluk sesosok lelaki berwajah malaikat yang membalas pelukannya tak kalah hangat.

"Suho Ajjushi" Baekhyun paling suka memeluk ajjushinya itu. Karena Suho-lah yang selalu menyediakan waktu untuk memeluk penuh kehangatan dan bermanja-manja dengan dirinya. Suho adalah sahabat ayahnya. Beliau sangat ahli dalam membuat _pasta_ dan kue-kue jahat yang nyatanya begitu manis dan membuat orang yang memakannya akan ketagihan. Dan atas permintaan Yifan tujuh tahun yang lalu, Suho pun bersedia membantu _Claro de Luna Café_ yang kala itu baru saja didirikan. Dan memimpin cafe ini hingga sekarang.

Suho menajamkan penglihatannya menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Parasnya yang layaknya malaikat terlihat serius dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Kamu bertembah kurus. Ajjushi harus memberikanmu banyak asupan makanan sepertinya"

Baekhyun tertawa memperlihatnya sabitan matanya yang indah. Ajjushinya yang satu ini memang paling tidak suka melihat tubuh kurus milik Baekhyun. Beliau akan menyebut dirinya tusuk gigi, atau tengkorang berjalan dan masih banyak sebutan-sebutan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Bagi Ajjushinya ini, kurus menandakan kekurangan gizi dan tidak sehat.

"Lihat, kamu seperti tak memiliki pinggul! Memangnya kamu namja huh? Yeoja harus memiliki pinggul!" seru Suho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menampilkan cengirannya. Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya sudah seperti robot yang selalu diatur oleh ibunya, mulai dari makanan sampai dengan baju yang ada digunakannya. Marah juga percuma, yang ada malah memulai perang hebat kembali.

"Kamu makan dulu ini, Ajjushi kasian melihat tubuh kerempengmu itu"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan dihadapannya telah tersuguh berbagai macam kue-kue manis yang begitu menggiurkan untuk masuk kedalam perutnya. Baekhyun menatap piring-piring dihadapannya dengan berbinar, entah kenapa setiap disuguhkan kue-kue buatan Suho liurnya selalu ingin menetes, ini terlalu menggiurkan. Baekhyun meraih pisau dan garpu dihadapannya dan melahap sepotong cheesecake strawberry yang merupakan favoritnya.

" _Mommy_ pasti akah histeris melihat apa yang ku makan saat ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil melahap potongan-potongan cheesecakenya. Suho mendengus geli "Mana bisa berubah tubuh kurus keringnya jika tiap hari hanya makan sayur terus-menerus, lagi pula..." Suho mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga kiri Baekhyun "dia tak perlu tahu jika kamu makan ini kan?" Suho mengedipkan matanya, lalu tertawa dengan cukup keras. Keduanya melakukan _high five_ , lalu Suho meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk kembali bekerja.

Baekhyun menikmata kue-kuenya sambil menggerakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya mengikuti hentakan musik yang sedang diputar. Suara indah penyanyi cantik Ariana Grande menghiburnya hingga suasana hatinya menjadi lebih ringan. Dirinya tahu pasti lagu yang diputar saat ini adalah pilihan dari Ajjushinya. Eits jangan salah, walaupun sudah berumur Ajjushinya adalah penggemar berat Ariana Grande, sungguh lucu pikirnya.

" _Chef_ Suho, pastanya sudah siap"

Sebuah suara husky terdengan cukup jelas dan dekat didalam ruangan tersebut. Membuat Suho menoleh dan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok tersebut. Tiba-tiba garpu yang berada di tangannya membeku di udara. Baekhyun terperangah menatap sosok yang berdiri dihadapan Ajjushinya dengan gagah.

Sosok lelaki tinggi yang gagah dengan paras yang begitu menawan. Catat, sangat menawan! Membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok rupawan tersebut. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi sungguh sosok gagah itu benar-benar menyita perhatian dan pikirannya.

 _'Nuguya?'_ batinnya

Baekhyun memutar otaknya berpikir keras, dirinya yakin bahwa selama ini ia belum pernah melihat sosok gagah itu sebelumnya. Kemana saja selama ini dirinya sampai tidak melihat lelaki yang begitu tampan yang bekerja di cafe milik ayahnya ini? Mungkin dia orang baru di cafe ini.

Sosok gagah berseragam _chef_ putih berlogo cafe milik ayahnya pada dada bagian kiri itu pergi setelah Suho memberinya beberapa masukan. Lelaki itu sempat melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat jantung miliknya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia menurunkan kembali garpunya berisi potongan cheesecake yang tadi siap ia santap.

Bayangan lelaki itu terus menghantui Baekhyun, sampai dirinya tidak sadar bahwa Suho telah berdiri sambil bersedekap di sampingnya.

"Aha sedang memikirkan apa hayo?"

"Ne? Waeyo?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan yang masih _blank_ karena pikirannya di sibukkan dengan sosok lelaki menawan tadi.

Mata Suho menyipit, lalu tersenyum lebar "Kamu melamun?"

Wajah Baekhyun rasanya memanas, tampak rona merah menghiasi kedua buah pipinya. Cepat-cepat ia habiskan kue-kue tersebut dan menegak _cola_ dingin. Diam-diam, matanya tetap awas mencari sosok gagah dan menawan itu. Namun, sosok tersebut sepertinya telah hilang entah kemana, membuat dirinya sedikit kecewa.

Suho kembali menghilang dari sisi Baekhyun dan bersamaan dengan meningkatnya intensitas kesibukannya. Baekhyun menatap yang menempel di dinding dapur tersebut. Sudah pukul lima sore, pantas saja. Keramaian cafe ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Cafe yang dibuka sejak pukul tujuh ini akan selalu ramai pada jam makan siang dan sore hari seperti ini. Karna pada jam-jam itulah anak muda banyak berkunjung entah untuk bersantai atau menghilangkan penat setelah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di sekolah.

Tak lama, ia melihat Suho memberi kode kepadanya untuk mendekat. Baekhyun mendekat. Suho berbisik sambil memberi senyum lebar padanya "Ayahmu sudah datang"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan menampilkan senyum lebar. Ia segera berlari keluar dapur dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju lantai dua, ruangan ayahnya. Ia melihat ayahnya sibuk dengan penelfon di seberang sana sambil mengitari meja kerjanya. Baekhyun mengendap-endap mendekati ayahnya. Setelah Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang ayahnya, ayahnya menutup ponselnya.

"Nuguseyo _Dad_? Daritadi sibuk terus" tegur Baekhyun. Yifan berbalik dan menemukan putri semata wayannya berdiri dengan bibir mengerucut menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan lebar-lebar kedua tangannya, memeluk sang putri. Baekhyun memeluk erat sang ayah, sungguh dirinya benar-benar rindu pada sosok ayahnya. Selama ini ayahnya selalu sibuk mengurus berbagai macam bisnisnya yang berada di penjuru dunia, membuatnya cukup sulit untuk bertemu sang ayah. Dirinya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya dengan seksama, seperti yang dilakukan Suho padanya tadi.

" _Daddy_ terlihat gendut sekarang"

Yifan terkekeh mendengar komentar yang keluar dari bibir mungil putrinya. Di usianya yang menjelang kepala lima ini, wajahnya masih terbilang tampan. Hanya, bentuk tubuhnya tak seperti sedia kala.

"Jeongmal?"

Baekhyun mencibir "Ish Dad, mentang-mentang selalu keliling dunia"

Tawa berat itu semakin keras. Yifan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk pada sofa berwarna _maroon_ yang tampak nyaman berada di tengah ruangan. Yifan menatap putrinya lekat-lekat, mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada putri mungilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hm?"

"Berusaha menjadi peringkat pertama _Dad_ "

"Tak ada remedial?"

Baekhyun terwata kecil " _C'mon Dad, just asking_. Biar Daddy tahu adakah nilai remedial atau tidak" tantang Baekhyun penuh canda.

"Matematika?"

"Sembilan"

"Bahasa Inggris?"

"Sembilan"

"Bahasa Korea?"

"Delapan setengah"

"Sejarah Korea?"

"Cukup delapan, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih"

"Literatur?"

"Sembilan, Bagus kan _Dad_? Sekali-kali Daddy yang mengambil raporku, agar tak perlu susah-susah mengabsen satu-satu dan mencari pelajaran yang remedial" ledek Baekhyun.

Yifan mengacak surai hitam putrinya penuh kasih sayang "No No No, nanti malah ribut dengan _Mommy_ "

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian bertengkar? Tidak ada kan? _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ saja yang hobi berkelahi. Hobi itu membaca, tidur, nonton sepertiku"

Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan putrinya "Bagaimana kabar _Mommy_?"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut "Jadi bertanya tentang nilaiku hanya kedok untuk menanyakan soal _Mommy?_ "

"Menurutmu?"

"Jika aku tahu, _Daddy_ mau memberiku apa?"

" _Daddy_ traktir _jjajangmyeon_ "

"Huh pelit! Masa cuma _jjajangmyeon_ " gerutu Baekhyun

"Ayolah. _Jjajangmyeon_ itu lezat, Daddy saja kangen"

"Bukan begitu, _Daddy_ kan tahu sendiri bagaimana _Mommy_. Mana boleh aku makan begituan, itu makanan yang harus dijauhi. _Forbidden_ "

Yifan berdecak kesal, tak setuju dengan ucapan putrinya "Kalau begitu, kita puas-puaskan saja makan jjajangmyeon tanpa ketahuan _Mommy_. Badan kurus kering masih saja diatur-atur"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kebiasaan ayahnya sejak dulu memang tak pernah berubah. Meski sudah berpisah, ayahnya begitu Baekhyun sayangi ini memang selalu ingin tahu kegiatan sang mantan istri. Ayahnya memang sangat baik dan perhatian, pada siapapun termasuk mantan istrinya " _Mommy_ baik, terlalu baik malah jadinya terlalu 'berkuasa'." Baekhyun membuat tanda kutip di udara " _Mommy_ tetap seperti dulu _Dad_ , malah semakin parah"

Kening Yifan mengernyit "Parah bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Obsesinya semakin besar. Dia selalu memaksaku untuk _casting_ , _show_ , dengan jadwal semaunya. Aku juga harus sekolah _Dad_ , sebentar lagi aku juga akan lulus, tapi _Mommy_ seolah tak peduli dengan itu. Jika _Mommy_ berpikir sekolah tak penting, lalu kenapa dia menyekolahkanku. I'm so tired _Dad_ "

Yifan menatap putrinya prihatin "Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang"

"Ne, tapi aku tak bisa menghindar memikirkan itu _Dad_. Untukku pendidikan itu penting, terlepas jadi apa kita nantinya"

"Apa perlu _Daddy_ bicara pada _Mommy_?"

"Memang _Daddy_ bisa? Wait, aku ralat. Memang _Mommy_ mau dengerin _Daddy_? Itu masalah besarnya. _Mommy_ tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri." Cibir Baekhyun

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu sayang. Tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba bukan?" hibur Yifan

"Aku tak menolak. Tapi aku yakin, pembicaraan kalian tak akan berjalan singkat"

Yifan mengangguk " _Daddy_ tahu sayang"

Baekhyun menatap sang ayah dengan mata begitu memelas "Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini _Dad_. Jengah dengan tindak tanduk _Mommy_ yang membuatku gila"

"Maka dari itu..." Yifan menepuk lembut punggung putrinya berusaha untuk menenangkan "Daddy bantu untuk bicara?"

Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Lagi pula selama ini ayahnya sudah berkali-kali menentang kegiatan Baekhyun yang begitu padat untuk anak yang masih sekolah. Namun, tetap saja suaranya tak pernah di dengar oleng sang ibu. Tapi, mungkin saja ada secercah harapan. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Yifan memeluk putrinya untuk menguatkan "Untuk saat ini kamu harus sabar, hadapi _Mommy_ mu dengan kepala dingin. Kunci menghadapi orang sepertinya hanya dengan kesabaran"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Sudah dari tahun pohon mangga akarnya terbalik mungkin. Hatiku juga sepertinya sudah menjadi besi. Lama-lama besi yang ditetesin air akan berkarat" Baekhyun menerawang menatap ayahnya dengan sendu.

"Daddy tahu sayang"

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dan melepas rindu dengan ayahnya, dirinya memutuskan untuk bersantai di taman belakang yang lenggang. Di tengah taman terdapat kolam ikan yang disampingya terdapat sebuah gazebo kecil yang biasanya dijadikan tempat berkumpul atau beristirahat para karyawan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju gazebo, ketika dirinya hendak ingin duduk sebuah suara terdengar,

"Menunggu memang membosankan bukan?"

Dirinya terkejut mendengar sebuah suara yang tak di kenalnya. Ia sampai berdiri mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata terdapat seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari gazebo, dibawah sebuah pohon besar dengan daun yang lebat. Baekhyun mengintip dan bertambah _shock_.

Suara itu ternyata berasal dara lelaki tampan yang ia lihat di dapur tadi. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan sikap cueknya. Ia membuang muka yang ternyata mulai merona.

"Kalau kamu?"

"Istirahat" ujar lelaki itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Lengan pakaian _chef_ -nya yang disingkap sebatas siku, terlihat menggunakan jam _sporty_ hitam. "Memangnya kau sedang bosan?"

Baekhyun berdeham berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya "Ehem. Tidak juga, sedang mencari kedamaian"

Merasa tak ada balasan, dirinya mulai duduk dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Namun, dirinya tak dapat konsen, semua karena sosok yang berada di dekatnya itu. Baginya lelaki itu cukup menarik dan menyita perhatiannya. Paras menawan yang tampak unik. Dirinya dapat melihat sebuah luka yang sedikit memanjang dibagian alis kirinya. Tidak terlalu menonjol, namu terlihat jika menatap wajahnya. Rahang yang tegas. Bola mata cokelatnya yang kelam, dengan surai merah yang dinaikkan keatas memperlihatkan dahinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang membuat sempurna. ' _Wah, berani juga_ _dia'_. "Baekhyun" jawabnya singkat.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Baekhyun terlihat cuek dan sudah biasa.

"Oh bukankah arti namamu dalam Bahasa China adalah cahaya? Ah jangan-jangan namamu ada hubunganya dengan nama café ini" ujar lelaki itu dengan senyum tersungging. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak menggubris ucapannya.

"Wah wah aku sedang mengobrol dengan sang pemilik café"

"Kalau namamu?" tanya Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Chanlie"

"Eh Chanlie?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut

"Waeyo?"

"Kau keturunan China? Tapi wajahmu tak ada unsur keturunan China sama sekali? Mana mungkin, geotjimal?!" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya sulit percaya jika lelali ini keturunan China, dilihat dari manapun dirinya tak memiliki garis keturunan China. Walaupun parasnya terbilang unik, tapi entahlah. Kedua mata Baekhyun membola ketika melihat lelaki itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

Lelaki itu _–_ Chanlie tertawa. Matanya sedikit menyipit dan mata Baekhyun semakin melebar. Baekhyun terpesona melihat tawa riang lelaki itu. Garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancungnya, mata besarnya yang terlihat lucu, serta bibir apelnya yang menawan. _Oh My God, dia benar-benar lelaki yang tampan. Haish, sudah berapa kali aku memikirkan jika lelali ini tampan dan mempesona? Tak tahu malu_! gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi lelaki itu –Chanlie memang tampan, terlebih lagi dengan jarak yang dekat. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia jadi keterusan memikirkan lelaki itu. Sosoknya kini menghantui pikirannya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan seriangan konyol memperlihatkan giginya yang berderet rapi "Haha mian, aku memang berbohong"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal "Great, baru berkenalan saja sudah berani berbohong. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana ada yang mau berteman denganmu"

Sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjawab, muncullah Minseok salah seorang pelayan yang memanggil Chanlie. "Hoi Chan, sudah makin ramai, disuruh _chef_ Suho masuk" Minseok kemudian menyadari jika lelaki yang barusan dipanggilnya sedang bersama Baekhyun. "Hai Baekkie" melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong eonni" balas Baekhyun melampai kearahnya. Chanlie lantas berdiri dan mengantongi ponselnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya singkat "Aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap punggung Chanlie yang berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Ia menghela nafas begitu lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering menganggu lamunannya mengenai sosok lelaki tadi. Ketika melihat nama sang penelfon rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar ponselnya ke langit agar tersangkut dilangit dan tak kembali.

Baekhyun mendiamkannya sampai panggilan itu berakhir. Tapi ponsel itu berdering kembali, dirinya menatap ponselnya yang masih bertuliskan " _Mommy_ ". Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangkatnya. _Huft dasar siala!_ gerutunya

"Kamu dari mana saja huh? Kenapa belum pulang? Cepat pulang sana!"

 _Sial. Bagaimana bias_ _Mommy sudah pulang?_ _Cepat sekali._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Hai Hai I'm back~ ternyata setelah di review ulang banyak banget typonya ya? Sorry, soalnya waktu itu belum sempet di edit dan jeng jeng jeng sekarang sudah selesai edit. Maaf jika kurang nyaman^^v

Gomapta untuk yang sudah review, fav & follow~ kalian berjasa sekali #kecupbasah #plak

 _ **So don't forget to RNR juseyo**_


	3. The Drama is Started

[Remake] Posesif

Present by

©Dyhantaro

Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Kris as Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Summary : Seorang gadis yang terjebak dengan dunia yang mulanya begitu di cintainya menjadi begitu di bencinya. Dunia yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan segalanya. Dunia glamour yang penuh sesak yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera bebas. Bisakah dirinya bebas?

 **Warning : Genderswitch [gs]; EXO belongs to SMent; Posesif's novels belong to Christina Juzwar.**

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _Don't Forget To RNR Juseyo_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Previously Chapter_

 _"_ _Wu Baekhyun neo jinjja?! Kau kelaparan atau kurang gizi_ _jinjja_ _!"_

" _Eomma~ tentu saja aku manusia, mana ada monster yang secantik dan seimut aku"_

"Aniyo, kami ke mall, jalan-jalan, cuc imata, refreshing"

"Production House itu meminta kamu secara personal pada Mommy. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kamu mempermalukan Mommy"

"Ini semua karena pesan dari Jung 'Sialan' Daehyun tadi"

"Hahah jangan gila Lu, bukannya dapat namjachingu tapi malah dikira tidak waras. Disana

 _yeoja_ _semua bodoh"_

" _Nuguya? Kekasih hitammu itu? Kkamjong?"_

" _Lihat, kamu seperti tak memiliki pinggul! Memangnya kamu namja huh? Yeoja harus memiliki pinggul!"_

" _Chef Suho, pastanya sudah siap"_

" _Ayolah. Jjajangmyeon itu lezat, Daddy saja kangen"_

" _Chanlie"_

.

.

.

 _Posesif_

 _Setiap kata menimbulkanluka_

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The Drama is Started

Zitao menunggu Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Kakinya terus melangkah dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendegar deru mesin mobil dari arah depan. Zitao melangkah menuju pintu depan. Ia melihat daun pintu tersebut terbuka dan muncullah Baekhyun. Zitao segera melontarkan pertanyaan kepada putrinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di dadanya.

"Kenapa tak bilang jika kau berkunjung ke cafe Wu Baekhyun?!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dirinya paling malas jika ibunya langsung bertanya tanpa basi-basi terlebih dahulu. Dan menurutnya pertanyaan itu tak penting untuk di jawab.

"Waeyo? _Mommy_ ingin titip sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Ia melepas sandal karetnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berbulu lembut miliknya. Baekhyun dapat melihat sorot mata ibunya menatapnya gusar.

"Seharusnya kau langsung pulang kerumah Baekhyun" sahun Zitao ketus. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat kaku, dagunya terangkat dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku hanya mampir dan sekaligus bertemu _Daddy_ " sahut Baekhyun cepat. Raut wajah Zitao semakin kaku dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Ia memang tidak begitu suka jika putrinya bertemu dengan mantan suaminya itu. Bagi Zitao, Yifan terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun, dan pernikahan mereka yang tak berjalan dengan mulus karena keduanya yang selalu bersitegang.

"Memangnya tak ada hari lain? Masih banyak jadwal _casting_ dan kontrak yang harus kita bicarakan. Begitu banyak hal yang harus di dahulukan Wu Baekhyun" ujar Zitao dengan nada dingin dan menusuk "Jika kamu ingin bertemu ayahmu itu, kamu harus mendapatkan izin dari _Mommy_ "

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, rasanya telinganya sudah begitu panas mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir ibunya. "Aku sudah jarang bertermu _Daddy_ , jika sempat kenapa tidak? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _Mom_! Untuk apa perlu izin _Mommy_ untuk bertemu _Daddy_ -ku sendiri. Lagipula, untuk masalah kontrak bisa kuatasi sendiri"

Zitao menatap tajam putri semata wayangnya itu "Selama kamu berada dibawah naungan _Mommy_ , kamu tak perlu repot-repot mengurusnya sendiri. _Mommy_ tak masalah untuk direpotkan, ini semua untuk masa depanmu"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggerutu "Yakin jika semua itu untuk masa depanku?"

Zitao tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana di atas meja tersebut terdapat begitu banyak tumpukkan berkas yang di kerjakannya "Kamu tanggung jawab _Mommy_ Wu Baekhyun. _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ sudah berpisah, ada beberapa hal yang tak kita ketahui dan harus di waspadai."

Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat hingga giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarahnya. Zitao sendiri mulai membicarakan _show-show_ yang akan dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencatat dengan lincah. Baekhyun gerah melihat tumpukkan kertas kontrak itu, belum lagi agenda yang sudah di jadwalkan oleh ibunya.

Baekhyun tahu apa isinya, setumpuk rencana masa depan untuk dirinya yang mungkin sudah terrencana dengan rapi hingga 2025. Ibunya memang selalu membuat rencana tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengannya. Inilah yang terkadang –coret selalu membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

Selama menjelaskan agendanya, mata Baekhyun mengarah pada satu titik. Lama kelamaan suara ibunya seperti dengungan karena kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok gagah yang begitu menawan –Chanlie. Baekhyun kecewa karena dia belum mengetahui nama asli dari sosok tersebut dan juga mereka tak sempat mengobrol banyak. Ia juga tak sempat untuk menggorek informasi dari Suho Ajjushi pula. ' _Dasarnya dia itu iseng atau menyebalkan huh? Pertemuan pertama saja sudah berani seperti itu? Sok asyik sekali!_ _'_ pikir Baekhyun. Diam-diam senyum manisnya terkembang. ' _Dia tampan dan cool. Ah ya, dia juga gagah, ditambah lagi dia seorang chef. Perpaduaan yang benar-benar menyita perhatiaan dan membuat penasaran_.'

"Wu Baekhyun!" teriakkan ibunya membuyarkan lamunan indahnya terhadap sosok lelaki tampan tersebut. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ujung matanya melirik ibunya yang sedang menatapnya. "Jangan melamun terus. Besok sepulang sekolah pergilah ke butik milik Kim Heechul. Dia ingin mengadakan _fashion show_ dan ingin memakaimu untuk _opening_ serta _closing_ -nya. Besok adalah hari untuk _fitting_ -nya. Lalu kamu pergi ke kantor, akan ada _casting_ untuk produk _make up_. Turuti semua ucapan _Mommy_ , _Mommy_ tak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu!"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit penuh dengan berbagai macam perasaan, ancaman ibunya sungguh membuatnya muak. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat semua kekesalannya. Baekhyun baru bisa pergi setelah ibunya menerima sebuah telfon yang berdering nyaring. Daripada kepalanya meledak, lebih baik dia bersantai di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa Luhan tampak rusuh memasuki ruang kelas. Tak dipedulikannya teriakkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menggerutu karena tingkahnya. Ampun, cantik-cantik tapi terlihat seperti rusa liar –ups!

"Santai Lu, pagi-pagi sudah bikin rusuh aja" gerutu salah satu seorang temannya yang sedang duduk bergerombol di daerah meja depan.

"Ah, berisik!" celetuk Luhan dengan acuh.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya Baekhyun terlihat asyik membaca sebuah buku. Meski sahabatnya itu seorang model yang parasnya terpampang di berbagai majalah maupun pada panggung peragaan busana, Luhan tahu betul jika Baekhyun suka membaca buku. Tapi yang membuat Luhan binggung adalah ketika dirinya menelik buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh sahabatnya nyatanya bukanlah sebuah buku pelajaran maupun novel.

"Eh Baek, sedang baca apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Kepalanya sampai menunduk-nunduk mendekati meja demi mengintip _cover_ -nya.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan membacakan judul yang terpampang di depan sampulnya _"Seribu Satu Cara Mengajar Anak TK"_. Baekhyun menyodorkan bukunya pada Luhan agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Luhan, menyingkirkan buku dari hadapannya "Kau sudah tidak waras Baek! Sekarang kau ingin mengajar anak kecil? Pagi ini kita ada test matematika Wu Baekhyun!"

Dengan santainya Baekhyun kembali membaca bukunya kembali "Aku sudah belajar Lu"

Luhan duduk disebelah Baekhyun "Kalau begitu ajari aku Baekki sayang~"

Baekhyun melirik malas dari balik bukunya "Memang aku songsaenim? Minta saja pada Cho- _ssaem_ sana"

"Aish pelit sekali kau Baek" bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Muka memelas Luhan tampak menyita perhatian Baekhyun, ia jadi tidak tega melihat sahabatnya lesu seperti itu. Ia pun menutup bukunya dan mencolek pipi Luhan "Berikan padaku bukunya, tapi awas jangan lemot" Luhan segera bersorak riang dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dengan bertubi-tubi.

"YA! Kau ingin belajar atau tidak Xi Luhan!" Luhan hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Ia mulai tampak serius mendengarkan dengan seksama. Baekhyun berusaha memasukkan semua materi pada otak Luhan yang bebal. Ketika Luhan sibuk mengerjakan dengan mulut komat-kamit, ponsel Baaekhyun bergetar.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, nomor yang tak di kenalnya dan ia paling tak suka jika ada nomor asing yang masuk. ' _Biarkan saja, paling masalah job lagi. Biar mereka menelfon Mommy saja_ ' pikirnya. Baekhyun pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya dengan tak peduli.

Tetapi benda persegi itu kembali bergetar, bersamaan dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring. Masih dengan nomor yang sama, penelfon yang keras kepala ini tak urung membuat Baekhyun dilanda rasa penasaran. Luhan melirik sekilas saat merasakan getaran pada meja mereka. Begitu Baekhyun hendak mengangkatnya, ternyata Cho- _ssaem_ sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Baekhyun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, ia me- _reject_ panggilan tersebut dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Nuguya Baek? Your _Mom_?" bisik Luhan dengan penasaran. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Lalu siapa?" rupanya Luhan masih saja penasaran

Baekhyun melotot gemas ke arah sahabatnya "Molla, nomornya saja asing untukku"

"Xi Luhan, Wu Baekhyun jika ingin mengobrol silahkan keluar dari kelas saya, sebentar lagi ujian akan saya mulai" teguran Cho- _ssaem_ , guru matematika mereka benar-benar mujarab adanya. Nyatanya Luhan yang _notabene_ -nya tak bisa diam sekarang malah diam seribu bahasa. Ia dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melayang an tatapan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Ah Baek saat pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke supermarket ya! Eomma minta di belikan beberapa buah-buahan. Malas sebenarnya, tapi Eomma memaksa jika buah-buahannya dibutuhkan untuk malam ini." Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun sambil menggorek isi lokernya mencari buku cetaknya untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?" sahut Baekhyun dari loker sebelah.

"Untuk membuat kue, Eomma sedang rajin sekarang"

Baekhyun tertawa "Wah aku bersedia sekali dipanggil untuk mencicipi kue-kue itu, aku bisa menjadi _buzzer_ yang pas untuk mencari pelanggan"

Luhan hanya tertawa garing "Untuk masalah cicip-mencicipi, Eomma sudah memiliki putrinya yang manis ini" ujar Luhan sambil mengibaskan surai karamelnya "Jadi, bisa temani aku kan Baek?"

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menjawab dirinya teringat perkataan ibunya kemarin "Ah aku tak bisa Lu, aku harus ke butik Kim Heechul sehabis pulang sekolah aish" bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah, kecewa karena tak bisa menemani sahabatnya karna urusan _fitting_ baju.

"Memangnya kenapa Baek? Kau ingin berbelanja?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa garing menanggapi ucapan Luhan yang tampak menyindirnya. "Sungguh kau lucu sekali Lu, lucu pakai banget sampai notoknya kebangetan"

Luhan ikut terkekeh garing "Ada _casting_ lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menyisir surai miliknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu "Ani, aku harus _fitting_ untuk _fashion show_ nanti.

"Kapan acaranya Baek?"

"Minggu dan sedari pukul enam harus sudah _stand by_ "

"Wow! Acaranya pasti besar-besaran Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Omong kosong, hanya perayaan ulang tahun saja sampai seperti itu"

Luhan menggeleng sambil berdecak "Turut berduka cita untukmu Baek. Karna hari minggu nanti aku akan berlabuh di pulau kapas hingga siang, dan sore harinya aku akan _hunting_ foto"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya –Luhan penuh rasa iri. Hatinya mencelos mendengar rencana Luhan yang tampak mengasyikkan dan ia selalu berfikir kapan dirinya bisa melakukan kegiatan layaknya remaja normal. Luhan memang baru dalam dunia fotografi, ia sering memamerkan kamera DSLR barunya, kado ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika Luhan menceritakan hal ini dengan mata berbinar-binar kepadanya dan Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa menatap miris dan sedih. Ia jadi mengingat akan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ulang tahun yang tak pernah dirayakan oleh _Mommy_ -nya, yang _notabene_ -nya ibunya yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Maupun _Daddy_ -nya, yang hanya bisa mengucapkan melalui telfon atau video _call_ , dan mengirimkan hadia-hadiahnya. Namun hadiah-hadiah tersebut tampak tak berarti bagi dirinya. Baekhyun tetap merasa hampa. Ia ingin merasakan kehadiran _Daddy_ -nya dan ia ingin lebih di sayangi oleh _Mommy_ -nya.

Baekhyun terkenang akan ulang tahunnya saat menginjak umur lima belas tahun–dua tahun lalu. Bukannya malah merayakannya, Baekhyun malah di suruh bekerja oleh ibunya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang istimewah baginya. Meski ia telah memberitahu sang ibu, namun tetap tak digubris olehnya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menangis di dalam studio pemotretan setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk majalah remaja hingga malam hari. Tak ada kue ulang tahun, tak ada kado, tak ada ucapan selamat, dan tak ada perayaan. Ulang tahunnya terasa hambar dan menyedihkan. Beruntunglah dirinya telah memiliki Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat itu yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga hatinya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu melayang-layang dalam benak Baekhyun. Sampai kapan ibunya akan menyadarinya?

Jawabannya hanya dua. Ibunya pasti akan sadar tapi entah kapan itu, atau ia tak akan menyadarinya sama sekali karena egonya yang setinggi langit ketujuh.

.

.

.

Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul enam, namun Star Light Entertainment masih terlihat ramai. Baekhyun memasuki _lobby_ dengan langkah gontai. Setelah dirinya melakukan _fitting_ di daerah Myeondong cukup lama, tempat butik milik Kim Heechul berada. Tetapi itu cukup menguras tenaganya, bagaimana tidak? Enam baju itu sangat banyak untuk ukuran _show_ sekecil itu.

Baekhyun sempat protes pada sang ibu melalui via suara, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, keberatan Baekhyun untuk berjalan di _runaway_ dengan membawakan enam baju tak digubrisnya. Karena telah ada hitam di atas putih dengan pihak Kim Heechul membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik.

Jika dirinya tidak ingat tempat, mungkin sedari tadi ia sudah berteriak dan bersumpah serapah. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dirinya telah terikat oleh kontrak –sialan itu. Ia pun berjanji pada dirinya, bahwa ia akan segera membicarakan hal ini pada sang ibu. _'Gila saja dia harus membawakan enam baju_ _?!_ _Empat saja sudah membuatnya pegal-pegal, ini malah enam? Mommy memang ingin membuatku menjadi robot!'_ protes Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju lift yang masih tertutup tersebut. Baekhyun telah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai ala kadarnya, celana pendek berwarna putih dan kaus longgar bermotif beruang berwana merah muda, bersama dengan sandal karet kesayangannya yang berwarna merah muda pula.

Sejujurnya beginilah gaya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, santai dan _simple_. Ia selalu memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk lepas dari pakaian _glamour_ dan _make up_ –menyebalkan itu jika sedang tak bersama ibunya. Jangan harap dirinya dapat berpenampilan seperti ini jika sang ibu berada tepat di sampingnya. Sang ibu mengharuskan dirinya untuk selalu tampil maksimal setiap saat. Wajah dengan riasan _full make up_ , _high heels_ minimal tujuh centi, dan pakaian keren nan modis. Melelahkan bukan?

Saat pintu lift tersebut terbuka, segera dilangkahkannya kakinya masuk dan bergegas menuju lantai dimana tempat untuk _casting_ -nya berlangsung. Alasan terbesar dia mampir kemari karena perintah _casting_ dari sang ibu dan mengambil honor kerja kerasnya. Untuk pembagian honor menjadi cerita yang berbeda lagi dan selalu membuat Baekhyun gondok sejadi-jadinya.

Untuk honor yang ia terima di usianya kini terbilang cukup besar, dan dijamin yang akan memegang serta menyimpannya adalah ibunya dengan alasan super klasik, untuk ditabung. Sedangkan untuk honor yang kecil dapat Baekhyun pegang untuk tambahan uang jajan. Aturan ini sudah pasti dibuat oleh yang ibu sejak Baekhyun menginjak sekolah menengah atas. Pembagian yang sangat 'adil' bukan?

Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding lift tanpa memperhatikan orang di dalamnya. Ia baru tersadar ketika keheningan menyapanya, ternyata dalam lift ini hanya terdapat dirinya dan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang menjulang.

"Ah biar ku tebak, merah muda adalah warna kesukaan mu"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sudut lift dengan kening berkerut. Lelaki itu berada dua langkah didepannya dan ia cukup yakin jika sosok itu berbicara dengan dirinya, karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang berada dalam lift. Baekhyun mengamati sosok lelaki itu dengan seksama, dirinya merasa tak asing dengan sosok tersebut. Lelaki itu menggunakan _snapback_ sehingga ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ketika lelaki itu menoleh, matanya membelalak selebar-lebarnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan wajah lelaki itu, dan memang benar ia kenal dengan sosok itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit melengking. Sosok itu –Chanlie tertawa. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jinsnnya, sedangkan tangan satu lagi membawa satu kantung plastik besar. Chanlie menggunakan kemeja merah maroon yang tak terkancing seluruhnya dengan kaus berwana putih di dalamnya. Chanlie tampak lebih santai dibanding dengan pertemuan mereka pertama kali.

"Mengantarkan pesanan"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Eommamu"

Baekhyun hanya ber'Oh' ria tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Siapa lagi yang akan memesan jika bukan ibunya yang terkadang memesan makanan ke cafe jika ia tak sempat makan dan harus bertemu dengan banyak klien di kantor.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau merangkap menjadi _delivery boy_ " ujar Baekhyun iseng

Chanlie hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek " _Chef_ Suho yang meminta, cafe sedang ramai saat ini. Lagi pula, sekarang sedang jam istirahatku jadi sekalian saja"

"Memangnya tak ada kerjaan lain sampai harus mengantarkan makanan ibuku? Santai sekali" tapi hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun berhenti bertanya.

"Iya, asyik sekali"

Jawaban Chanlie benar-benar membuat Baekhyun seperti kena batunya. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Kemudian Chanlie berkata lagi "Asyik lagi, sekalian jalan-jalan. Tak masalah walaupun harus mengantarkan pesanan ibumu, siapa tahu bisa bertemu dengan putrinya..."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Chanlie. _'Ige mwoya? Apa dia sedang... mencoba menggodanya?'_ seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun hendak membalas...

 _Ting~_

Pintu lift telah terbuka. Mereka melangkah keluar secara bersamaan dan membuat keduanya –ditujukan untuk Baekhyun menjadi canggung. Chanlie dengan _gentle_ -nya mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menanggapi dengan tersenyum gugup.

 _'_ _Aish kenapa harus gugup seperti ini pula?!'_ omel Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun berjalan di depan Chanlie dan mendengar lelaki itu bersuara "Kau tak pernah mengangkat telfon dari nomor asing ya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanlie dengan tatapan keheranan. Otaknya dengan cepat bergerak mengingat kejadian dimana ponselnya berdering nyaring pagi tadi "Kau yang menelfonku pagi tadi?"

Chanlie berjalan santai melewati Baekhyun begitu saja. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia malah menyapa Yoobi, sekertaris ibunya yang matanya langsung tak berkedip begitu melihat sosok tampan Chanlie. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mendekati Chanlie tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari sekertaris ibunya

"Benar bukan jika kau yang menelfonku pagi tadi?" tanya Baekhyun memaksa

Chanlie hanya melirik Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yoobi menerima makanan yang disodorkan oleh Chanlie dengan senyum lebar menandakan bahwa Yoobi begitu kegirangan karena basa-basi yang di lontarkan oleh Chanlie. _'Entah lelaki ini nyatanya playboy atau tukang tebar pesona karena dirinya yang tampan dari ujung rambut sampai ujunga kaki atau… memang dia dari sananya sudah ramah?'_

Ketika sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun tersadar jika Chanlie sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi. Dengan cuek Chanlie melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menuju lift. Terpaksa Baekhyun mengejarnya kembali.

"Aish serius Dobbi! Malhaebwa!" seru Baekhyun gemas

Chanlie yang telah berada di depan lift menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut "Ne, aku yang menelfonmu" lalu Chanlie menekan tombol lift.

"Kau tau darimana nomorku Dobbi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mian Dobbi?"

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, aku kan tak tahu siapa namamu"

"Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah menyebutkan namaku" jawab Chanlie santai.

"YA! Waktu itu kau berbohong, nyatanya kau tertawa saat itu" ujar Baekhyun tak terima

"Mianhae, mari kita ulang perkenalan kita. Annyeong Park Chanyeol imnida, bekerja sebagai pasta _chef_ di _Claro de Luna Café_ , empat bulan berjalan. Umur dua puluh tahun. Dan Chanlie adalah nama Chinaku"

Baekhyun terkesima atas perkenalan singkat seorang Park Chanyeol, akhirnya tabir sosok tampan tersebut sedikit terbuka. "Jadi darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku Dobbi?"

"Ya kenapa kau masih memanggilku Dobbi?" seru Chanyeol tak terima

"Aku lebih suka panggilan itu. Dan jawab saja pertanyaanku" sahut Baekhyun ketus

"C _hef_ Suho" Chanyeol memasuki lift dan perlahan pintu itu tertutup. Jawaban singkat barusan berdampak yang cukup besar bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Ia masih berdiri mematung berhadapan dengan potret dirinya disana.

 _'MWORAGO? Suho Ahjussi?'_ Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan perasaan kesal . _'Aish Suho Ahjussi kenapa bisa-bisanya memberitahunya?! Awas saja jika bertemu'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali menuju meja Yoobi. Sekertaris ibunya itu memberitahunya dimana ruangan untuk tempat _casting_ –sialan untuk iklan make up tersebut.

Beruntunglah dirinya mendapatkan urutan pertama untuk melakukan tes foto, baik wajah maupun seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun juga harus melakukan tes kamera dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat andalan Tony Moly. Baekhyun tak dapat fokus dalam mengerjakannya. Ini semua karena Park _'Dobbi'_ Chanyeol. Dirinya sampai harus mengulang sampai tiga kali berturut-turut. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyudahi langsung bergegas pergi dari Star Light Entertainment dan melenggang menuju café ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi dia menelfonmu pagi tadi?" ujar Suho santai dengan asyik mencatat pada selembar kertas putih. Baekhyun yang duduk tepat dihapannya dibuat bertambah gemas. _'Tadi Dobbi terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, sekarang Suho Ahjussi juga ikutan. Jangan-jangan mereka bersekongkol, tsk menyebalkan!'_

"Ahjussi!" suara lengkingan Baekhyun membuat beberapa staf yang sedang sibuk dalam dapur seketika menatap kearahnya. "Aku serius bertanya Ahjussi" Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya karena malu. Syukurlah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol di dapur, bisa mati berdiri dirinya karena malu.

Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Dirinya lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan kasih sayang "Sepertinya kamu tak keberatan"

"Aku belum berbicara apa-apa, jangan sok _cenayang_ Ahjussi tsk" Baekhyun kesal sekaligus malu, ia hanya memutar-mutar pensil milik Suho.

"Malhaebwa… ceritakan pada Ahjussi, biasanya kamu selalu cerita"

"Panggilan itu tak ku angkat. Nomornya asing"

"Oh…. Jadi belum ada cerita sama sekali, sayang sekali. Ahjussi mengira akan mendengar cerita yang panjang darimu"

Baekhyun semakin cemberut karena Suho menggodanya terus-menerus "Seharusnya Ahjussi yang cerita bagaimana bisa nomorku sampai di tangan si Dobbi. Sudah pasti ini ulah Suho Ahjussi., lagi pula Dobbi juga bilang jika Ahjussi yang memberikannya."

"Huwa kamu sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untukknya" seketika Baekhyun langsung merona atas godaan barusan. Sesaat Suho meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan salah satu staf dapurnya. Kemudian ia melepas celemeknya dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Mereka pergi ke taman belakang, tempat dimana Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Suho duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun di dalam gazebo itu.

"Chanyeol yang langsung meminta nomor ponselmu pada Ahjussi" jelas Suho.

Benarkan dugaannya. Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut "Dia meminta langsung pada Ahjussi? Memangnya dia berani dengan Ahjussi?"

Suho tertawa kembali mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun "Tentu saja, nyatanya Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya meminta nomor ponselmu langsung pada Ahjussi"

Walaupun Baekhyun sedang dalam posisi duduk dirinya tetap berkacak pinggang mendengar jawaban Suho "Lalu, kenapa dengan mudahnya Ahjussi memberikan nomor ponselku? Jangan-jangan dia memberikan ramuan rahasia supaya Ahjussi bisa luluh. Biasanya Ahjussi sendiri yang paling ketat masalah namja jika menyangkut diriku"

"Hahahah jeongmal? Menurut Ahjussi biasa saja"

"Nan jeongmal Ahjussi! Ahjussi tidak ingat dulu ketika Kim Jongdae mendekatiku huh?" Baekhyun mengingatkan Suho yang membuat keningnya berkerut –pura-pura berpikir. Baekhyun berdecak sebal "Demi Tuhan itu baru satu tahun yang lalu Ahjussi! Pikun sekali"

Raut wajah Suho berubah cerah. Senyumnya merebak "Ah, Ahjussi ingat! Si kotak kardus itu, benar?"

Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendengar nama Jongdae diganti menjadi Kotak Kardus oleh Suho. Sebenarnya satu tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun berkenalan dengan seorang namja yang seumurannya. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Awal perkenalan mereka ketika Baekhyun hendak syuting sebuah iklan produk permen keluaran terbaru dari -. Pemeran utamanya terdiri dari tiga orang, Baekhyun, Yoojung, yang merupakan gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang berperan menjadi adiknya, serta Jongdae. Namja berwajah kotak dengan suara merdu yang melengking. Dia baru debut sebagai seorang penyanyi solo, Titik!

Pertama kali berkenalan Jongdae terlihat masih malu-malu, tapi saat syuting telah berjalan sampai malam dia sudah berani meminta nomor ponselnya. Karena melihat Jongdae orang yang ramah dan pemalu, Baekhyun dengan baik hatinya memberikan nomor ponselnya secara suka rela. Toh, dirinya suka berteman dengan siapa saja, asal masih punya urat malu, tidak seperti Jung Daehyun.

Sayangnya meskipun Jongdae pemalu, ternyata dia menyimpan rasa suka pada Baekhyun. Karna terlalu sukanya pada Baekhyun, dia bahkan terus mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Bahkan suatu ketika ia pernah mendatangi Baekhyun ke _Claro de Luna Café_. Dan disanalah pertama kalinya Suho Ahjussi bertemu dengan Jongdae. Karena Baekhyun tidak bersedia untuk bertemu dirinya, Jongdae yang frustasi bersikukeuh untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Namun semua berakhir buruk karena Jongdae yang di usir oleh Suho yang sedang marah karena tingkah kekanakannya.

"Pulanglah…. Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kim Jongdae"

"Ah ya Jongdak pulanglah. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk hal tak berguna"

"Nama saya Jongdae bukan Jongdak" Dengan keras kepalanya ia tak menggubris perkataan Suho "Saya tetap ingin bertemu Baekhyun, jika perlu saya akan menginap disini!"

Dengan suara menyalak Suho berseru "Jongdae pulang! Jangan sampai saya menyuruh orang untuk mengusirmu. Sudah cukup kamu mempermalukan diri kamu sendiri"

Akhirnya, Jongdae pun pasrah dan melangkah lemas meninggalkan café. Jika di ingat-ingat lucu juga, tapi juga mengenaskan.

"Anak yang baik, tapi mirisnya dia begitu tergila-gila denganmu, sampai memelas seperti itu. Rela melakukan apa saja. Jangan-jangan nanti dia akan berbuat konyol, padahal mukanya sudah mulai di kenal" Suho mengenang masa itu "Ahjussi harus tegas padanya, jika tidak kamu akan di ganggu terus olehnya. Bukan hanya menganggu, bisa-bisa sampai naik atap hanya untuk bertemu kamu. Yang ada nantinya café malah heboh dengan berita _Seorang penyanyi pendatang baru rela memanjat demi bertemu pujaan hatinya_ "

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Benar-benar pengalaman yang tak terlupakan "Lalu kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya Ahjussi memberikan izin pada Dobbi?"

Suho mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun "Karna Ahjussi tahu jika dia anak yang baik"

.

.

.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, dengan mudahnya iklan Tony Moly jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak begitu kaget karena pemilik produk _make up_ itu adalah sahabat ibunya yang di kenalnya di New York. Jadi semua _casting_ waktu itu memang bukan untuk memilih model, lebih tepatnya untuk melihat profil Baekhyun, terutama ketika di depan kamera. Atau sebut saja _casting_ kemarin hanya untuk formalitas belaka. Padahal mereka sudah tahu jika akan memilih Baekhyun.

"Huh! Aku kan yang diterima"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya ibunya dengan suara yang tajam.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya tajam "Karena apa yang _Mommy_ lakukan tidak mencerminkan sikap yang baik. Atau istilah kerennya jalur pintas? _Mommy_ mengajarkan sesuatu yang buruk, segalanya dapat diraih dengan mudah tanpa adanya usaha"

"Jangan sok menggurui _Mommy_ Wu Baekhyun" sahut Zitao Ketus

Baekhyun menahan nafas marah " _Mommy_ tidak memberikan conth yang baik, jalan pintas membuat orang malas untuk berusaha. Maunya hanya bersantai, tapi semua keinginannya terpenuhi, yang penting ada koneksi dan semua terselesaikan"

Zitao mendengus dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah "Hentikan omong kosongmu ini" kemudia wanita bertubuh ramping itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah kaku. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Tetapi lagi-lagi karena keegoisan ibunya, pada suatu pagi ketika Baekhyun hendak berangkat sekolah, ibunya menghampirinya serta memberitahukan sesuatu yang mendadak dan membuat Baekhyun meradang.

"Baekhyun photo shoot untuk Tony Moly akan dilakukan besok. Jangan lupa kamu harus sudah siap pukul tujuh pagi. Kita harus sudah tiba di sangnam-dong pukul delapan."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget dengan kening berkerut "Besok masih hari rabu. Aku sekolah"

"Bolos saja" ujar Zitao enteng sambil sibuk mengetik pada ponsel pintarnya.

Baekhyun sangat gusar. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan segala amarahnya bulat-bulat "Besok ada banyak tes _Mom_. Sebentar lagi ujian Negara. Aku tidak mau absen"

Zitao menatap putrinya tajam "Sudah terlambat. Kamu harus bolos"

Baekhyun bersidekap dengan amarah memuncak "Kenapa Mommy selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya padaku? Aku yang memiliki kepentingan! Ini masalahku, bukan _Mommy_!"

"Karena _Mommy_ tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu"

"ANIYO!" teriak Baekhyun lantang " _Mommy_ sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. _Mommy_ tak pernah ingin tahu. Aku tidak pernah menanda tangani apapun, itu semua urusan _Mommy._ Besok aku akan tetap sekolah. Tak peduli dengan urusan masalah pemotretan dan produk itu. Aku akan tetap sekolah. Titik!"

Bibir Zitao terkatup kaku, jelas terlihat jika dirinya menahan amarah. Ia tak suka jika putrinya berteriak di depan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Baekhyun berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ibunya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara ibunya yang tenang. Baekhyun tahu betul jika itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Suara yang tenang menandakan hal yang mematikan.

"Kamu tetap tidak akan ke sekolah besok Wu Baekhyun. Kamu akan tetap pergi pemotretan. Dirimu sudah terikat oleh kontrak. Jika kamu tidak pergi _Mommy_ pastikan kamu akan menyesal"

Baekhyun menoleh dan berdesis " _Mommy_ mengancamku? Tidak akan bisa"

" _Mommy_ hanya mengingatkan, jangann sampai kita menyesal dikemudian hari. Kamu pergi atau kamu tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke sekolahmu lagi. Tentu kamu sangat menyukai sekolahmu, jangan sampai _Mommy_ harus mengambil keputusan supaya kamu _homeschooling_ dan kamu tak akan pernah bertemu teman-temanmu lagi… atau…"

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Semua aksesmu akan _Mommy_ tahan, ponsel, internet dan tentu saja kamu tak akan pernah lagi untuk bertemu dengan _Daddy_ "

Zitao berjalan melewati putrinya dengan seringaian kecil yang kejam. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun terpaku dengan mata membelalak dan nafas yang tercekat. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengar olehnya dari bibir sang ibu. Ibunya memang paling tahu bagaimana untuk menyakiti hatinya. Dengan ancaman mengenai sekolah, teman-temannya, terlebih lagi ayahnya. Hal-hal yang begitu Baekhyun cintai selama ini. _'Setega itukah Mommy-nya terhadap dirinya? Ibunya sendiri?'_ perlahan lelehan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _The Pojokan Corner(?)  
_**

 **Guest** : maaf ya kalo dy masih banyak typo, bakal lebih teliti kedepannya #sungkem

 **1004baekie** : janga bosen-bosen nungguin byunbaek di siksa oke #salamsayang

 **kaihunlover** : CINTAAAAAAAAAAAAA #plak

 **XOXO KimCloud** : ahay sengaja biar makin greget/? Gregetin terus aja si taozi biar makin greget ahay #plak

 **parkbaekyoda92** : bangchan dikasih bekas luka biar kelihatan garang/? dan bertambah seksi #ditampolbyunbaek iye, si panda ngajakin ribut mulu ah #plak

 **younlaycious88** : dalam perjalanan juseyo tut tut tut jes jes jes/?

 **AuliaPutri14** : ahay ini sudah di lanjut darling #plak

 **Kazuma B'tomat** : bangkriseu emang biangnya sabar kalo sama panda china/? Biasalah panda kesayangan/? syudah update bebih~ #plak

 **xxx** : maaf sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ya kalo yang kemarin itu bukan update chap baru. Aku repost ulang karena banyak banget typo dkk setelah kuteliti lagi dan memang butuh reparasi #plak

 **parkeunrinn27** : maafkan daku adinda #plak maaf ya kalo yang kemaren bukan update-an tapi repost-an/? Maklum masih pemula masih harus banyak berguru pada tetua/? Ku usahain buat fast update terus okay bebih~ #plak

 **luphbepz** : halo salam kenal^^~ oya buat penggantian kata 'kamu' jadi 'kau' itu emang beberapa ada yg perlu editing, tapi gak bisa semua pake 'kau' karena ada beberapa kalimat yg cocok pake kata 'kamu' harap dimengerti iya :* #plak

sengaja atuh ortunya byunbaek dibikin tinggi-tinggi, biasa siksaan untuk byunbaek di bulan ramadhan #plak

 **lustkai** : ahay sengaja byunbaek sudah ketemu sama bangchan, biar greget gitu/? Emang si tao sukanya gitu-gitu/? Buat masukkannya makasih sekali :*

 **Luhanssi** : daku juga tak tahu kenapa si panda china bisa begitu #plak /taozi: lu yang bikin cerita author gila/ author: ampun bang. Hayo hayo hayo gimana nasib si naga sama panda china hayo~

 **ariviavina6** : kalo Charlie jadinya vokalis setia band atuh #plak ahay

 **ChanHunBaek** : hayo bangchan anak siapa? Apakah dia anak yang terbuang jeng jeng jeng jeng #plak

 **Cho Rai Sa** : wah ada raisa O.o Salam kenal ya, ku fans berat raisa loh^^ #plak

 **48BemyLight** : iye bener miris amat nasib byunbak /byunbaek: lu yg bikin hidup gue kyk gitu thor/ abaikan si byunbaek itu.

 **vns99** : aduh panggil aku 'dy' aja dytabokin #plak bercanda kok, panggil aja 'dy' atau 'ata' aja^^b wah makasih banget buat masukkannya, awalnya emang aku radak bingung enaknya remake-nya pake bahasa baku atau enggak, soalnya novel aslinya pake bahasa sehari-hari. So thanks a lot buat opininya.

 **ayuayuyua** : iya akhirnya byunbaek ketemu bangchan, biar greget/? Bener si panda china galak banget sama anaknya sendiri #plak

 **BabyCrong** : wah makasih banyak, semoga menikmati ya.

 **chanbaek09** : hayo si byunbaek sama siapa hayo? Bangchan setia menunggu byunbaek #plak

A/N: Hai hai dy kembali dengan chapter terbaru, maaf kalo lama karena beberapa hal membuat ff ini terlupakan dan dy gak bisa login ffn :" #miris

Untuk chapter ini aku radak kurang puas dan kurang feel, semoga tidak mengecewakan readers-deul~ terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya, terharu ue :' #kecupmanja #plak

Maaf kalo banyak typoannya, dy sudah berusaha untuk minimalisasi tapi ada daya daku #plak #SalamCHANBAEK

 **So RNR juseyo~**


	4. Falling in Love

[Remake] Posesif

Present by

©Dyhantaro

Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Kris as Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Summary : Seorang gadis yang terjebak dengan dunia yang mulanya begitu di cintainya menjadi begitu di bencinya. Dunia yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan segalanya. Dunia glamour yang penuh sesak yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera bebas. Bisakah dirinya bebas?

 **Warning : Genderswitch [gs]; EXO belongs to SMent; Posesif's novels belong to Christina Juzwar. TYPO(s)**

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Don't Forget To RNR Juseyo**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Previously Chapter_

" _Kenapa_ _tak_ _bilang jika_ _kau_ _berkunjung ke cafe Wu Baekhyun?_ _!_ _"_

" _Santai Lu, pagi-pagi sudah bikin rusuh aja"_

" _Xi Luhan, Wu Baekhyun jika ingin mengobrol silahkan keluar dari kelas saya, sebentar lagi ujian akan saya mulai"_

" _Untuk masalah cicip-mencicipi, Eomma sudah memiliki putrinya yang manis ini"_

" _Asyik lagi, sekalian jalan-jalan. Tak masalah walaupun harus mengantarkan pesanan ibumu, siapa tahu bisa bertemu dengan putrinya..."_

" _Aish serius Dobbi! Malhaebwa!"_

" _Aku belum berbicara apa-apa, jangan sok cenayang Ahjussi tsk"_

" _Ah, Ahjussi ingat! Si kotak kardus itu, benar?"_

" _Nama saya Jongdae bukan Jongdak"_

" _Semua aksesmu akan Mommy tahan, ponsel, internet dan tentu saja kamu tak akan pernah lagi untuk bertemu dengan Daddy"_

.

.

.

 _Posesif  
_

 _Setiap kata menimbulkanluka  
_

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Falling in Love

 _JPRET_

 _JPRET_

 _JPRET_

Bisingnya suara jepretan kamera, cahaya lampu dari sisi kanan dan kiri, serta sebuah layar putih tempat Baekhyun berdiri saat ini memenuhi studio yang besar ini.

Baekhyun terlihat berpose di depan kamera mengikuti setiap intruksi yang diberikan oleh sang fotografer. Disampingnya berdiri seorang _wardrobe_ dan _make upartist_ yang siap sedia untuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Take a break guys! Setelah makan siang kita teruskan dengan pose bersama model pria" sang fotografer berteriak setelah sebelumnya berunding dengan tim marketing dari Tony Moly. Mereka tampak sibuk di depan layar computer yang menampilkan siluet foto-foto Baekhyun yang baru saja diambil.

Teriakan barusan layaknya sebuah kode. Seisi studio langsung terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang, termasuk _make up artist, wardrobe staff_ , bahkan sang asisten fotografer. Sang fotografer lantas mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sembari meneguk sebotol air mineral.

" _Nice shoot_ Baek. Tapi tatapanmu terlihat kosong hari ini. Nanti coba ekspresi yang lebih kuat oke" sang fotografer, Jongsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun balas tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih seraya mengangguk "Gomawo oppa"

Baekhyun cukup mengenal Jongsoo yang berumur tiga puluhan. Fotografer dengan model berpakaian uniknya dan suka menggunakan berbagai macam topi. Baekhyun banyak belajar dari Jongsoo. Yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman adalah Jongsoo selalu membuat suasana pemotretan tidak nyaman dan sangat santai. Ia juga baik hati. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menganggapnya layaknya seorang kakak.

Jongsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk beristirahat, sekaligus makan siang -mungkin. Disana terdapat Zitao yang telah duduk manis. Namun, Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya. Ia memilih untuk berganti baju dan bersantai. Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, karna waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang dimanfaatkannya untuk membaca pelajaran yang akan di jadikan tes besok, serta memgerjakan tugas rumahnya.

Saat Baekhyun sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda ada sebuah panggilan Baekhyun berkerut, ia kenal nomor yang yang tertera di ponselnya saat ini. Itu adalah nomor yang pernah menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu, dan kali ini Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hai"

"Uh... Hai" sapa Baekhyun canggung, bertolak belakang dengan suara sang penelpon –Chanyeol yang tampak santai, seolah dia sudah sering mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Ku kira kau tak akan mengangkatnya"

"Wae? Aku sudah mengenal nomormu"

"Hamba tersanjung" Chanyeol tertawa lega "Sedang sibuk?"

"Pemotretan. Di Sangnam-dong"

"Ah. Pasti sibuk"

"Tidak juga, sedang istirahat. Sedang di cafe?"

"Yes, sedang siap-siap"

"Siap-siap apa? Pulang?"

Tawa husky Chanyeol membelai telinga Baekhyun dan spontan menarik senyumnya untuk keluar. Herannya lagi, kenapa Baekhyun harus merasa malu pula? Bukan, bukan malu... melainkan rasa yang lebih menyenangkan. Seperti ada yang merayapi dan menggelitik perutnya. Sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya berbunga.

"Bersiap untuk masak tentunya. Baru datang sejam lalu sudah mau pulang? Bisa-bisa di goreng chef Suho"

Baekhyun tertawa. Secara tak sengaja matanya menatap sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan ibunya yang tengah menatapnya curiga. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan segera bangkit untuk bergegas keluar.

"Cukup aneh bahwa seorang Dobbi memasak, aku sedikit meragukannya"

"Meragukan? Kau belum pernah mencicipi masakanku bukan?" Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut "Kau harus mencobanya. Pasti kau akan menikmatinya sampai hatimu meleleh dan ketagihan. Aku bisa merebut hati siapapun dengan masakanku"

Tanpa disadari wajah Baekhyun tampak percaya diri, namu tak terkesan sombong.

"Akan ku coba nanti. Awas jika tidak enak" gurau Baekhyun

"Aku tak akan pernah berbohong"

"Jeongmal? Pertama kali bertemu saja sudah berani berbohong"

"Serius? Aku hanya bercanda. Kau orang yang serius atau tak punya selera humor huh? Ayolah aku hanya bercanda Smurfie"

"YAA! Siapa yang kau panggil Smurfie huh?" Tawa Chanyeol membelai telinga Baekhyun kembali. "Lagi pula aku merasa dibohongi dan aku tak suka" sahut Baekhyun tegas.

"Oke maafkan aku. Lagi pula waktu itu aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi. Dan soal nama Chanlie, itu memang benar nama Chinaku"

"Lalu kau berasal dari mana?"

"Dari rahim ibuku tuan putri"

"YAA! Seriuslah Park Dobbi"

"Haha mian, kau tampak serius sekali."

"Tapi mukamu sedikit..." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan seorang Chanyeol

"Aneh?" cetus Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendelik. Cepat-cepat dia berkata "Kau yang menyebut dirimu sendiri, bukan aku!" Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan berujar "Jadi sungguh aku aneh?"

"BUKAN ANEH!" teriak Baekhyun cepat "Tapi unik. And that's good"

"Pujian yang cukup besar bagi hamba dari seorang Wu Baekhyun"

"Kau pikir aku seorang presiden?" sewot Baekhyun

"Tidak, hanya seorang gadis berparas elok, menawan..."

Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut "Huuu gombal! Serius Dobbi darimana asalmu?"

"Tentu saja Seoul" sahut Chanyeol cepat "Hanya saja darah yang mengalir ditubuhku campur aduk"

"Jinjja? Wah berarti kita sama"

"Benarkah?" ujar Chanyeol tampak tertarik

"Tentu saja, darah campuran antara ibu dan ayahku" tawa Baekhyun pun pecah. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya, dirinya masuk dalam jebakan si gadis mungil.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar lagi "Aish kau berhasil membuatku tampak bodoh nona Wu"

"Kita seri" kekeh Baekhyun. Kemudia mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya "Baekhyun"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya sudah tampak ibunya berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Tutup telponmu. _Photo shoot_ -nya akan segera dimulai. _Make up_ dan gaya rambutmu harus diubah dahulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengecilkan suaranya "Chanyeol-ah aku harus pergi. Pemotretannya akan segera dimulai"

"Baiklah. Kita bicara lagi nanti"

"Tentu. Bye"

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telponnya, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Namun sayangnya, ibunya telah siap dengan seribu satu pertanyaan yang siap meluncur. Matanya menyipit penuh kecurigaan "Telpon dari siapa?"

"Teman" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh, sementara suara high heelsnya beradu keras.

"Teman siapa? Siapa tadi namanya? Chanyeol?"

"Aku memiliki banyak teman _Mom_. Dan tak ada salahnya memiliki banyak teman" ujar Baekhyun sinis, sambil meninggalkan ibunya menuju sang _make up artist_ yang telah menunggunya.

Zitao memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berlari kecil kea rah Jongsoo yang telah siap dengan kameranya. Raut wajah Zitao tampak sulit diartikan, seperti berpikir keras. Entah rencana apa lagi yang disusunnya untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi pemotretan kemarin untuk iklan apa? Tono? Tongos? Tongkol apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuap tteokbokki miliknya sam sudah hampir habis.

"Tony Moly. Produk _Make Up_ " jelas Baekhyun singkat, yang sama asyiknya mengunyah tteokbokki miliknya.

Chanyeol berjengit "Uh untuk apalagi produk _Make Up_?"

"Mungkin untuk membuat orang puas? Biasalah, banyak orang yang kurang puas diluar sana" jawab Baekhyun asal

Kening Chanyeol berkerut "Aku tak mengerti. Jadi, masih banyak yang tak puas dengan wajahnya sendiri? Waeyo?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek "Entahlah. Mungkin bagi mereka rumput tetangga masih lebih hijau"

"Menyedihkan" celetuk Chanyeol sinis

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, singkat namun dalam. "Tak pernah puas dengan kehidupannya, dirinya sendiri dan ingin menjadi orang lain. Kau tahu bukan, jika meraka adalah korban pasar lingkungan"

"Hubungan social yang terlalu mengiming-iming….."

"Juga kelemahan hati"

Terlihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanda prihatin. Wajahnya tampak sibuk berpikir, mungkin dirinya sedang merenungi pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Tahu tidak Baek, itu menandakan bahwa mereka bukan orang yang bahagia" akhirnya Chanyeol berkata. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol sambil memakan potongan terakhir tteokbokkinya. Ia tak menghiraukan suara langkah kaki orang-orang maupun suara klaksok yang memekakan telinga. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup lama. Chanyeol tampak seperti biasanya, keren dan cuek. Baekhyun sudah bisa mulai menebak gaya berpakaian seorang Park Chanyeol; _t-shirt_ , kemeja dan _jeans_. Dan kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan t-shirt abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam bergaris yang tampak cocok dengannya. _'Sepertinya dia selalu cocok menggunakan apapun'_ kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang tertuju kearahnya. Ia mengakat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum "Ada apa Baek?"

Seolah tersadar, Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu karena telah tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wajah Chanyeol "Tak apa"

"Tahu tidak Baek, sebagian bumi ini diisi oleh orang-orang yang tidak bahagia. Nyatanya para produsen berlomba-lomba menciptakan hal-hal, baik barang maupun jasa, hanya untuk membuat mereka puas"

"Tapi sesungguhnya semuanya itu salah. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan para konsumen demi meraup keuntungan, demi memenuhi segala permintaan yang menggila. Karna sadar atau tidak, tuntutan penampilan tak pernah bosan-bosannya meracuni setiap orang yang haus akan penampilan sempurna"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit "Meraka hanya memfasilitasi"

"Karna itu. Coba kau piker, semuanya tampak bergantung pada orang lain atau benda dan semacamnya. Tapi mereka tak pernah sadar bahwa kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dicari adalah dari diri mereka sendiri. Karena diri sendiri adalah sumber kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya"

"Aku masih tak mengerti Dobbi"

Chanyeol meneguk minuman kalengnya dengan cepat, lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun "Orang yang bahagia pasti puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Orang yang tidak bahagia cenderung kurang puas dengan dirinya karena selalu membandingkan dengan orang lain. Intinya, sumber kebahagiaan adalah diri kita sendiri, kita harus belajar untuk mencitai diri kita sendiri."

Baekhyun mengagguk mengerti "Ah aku mengerti maksudmu"

"Thanks God, tadinya aku mulai meragukan kepintaran seorang Wu Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lega. Baekhyun mencibir sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol begitu menyadari jika Chanyeol sedang meledeknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Berarti kabar yang berhembus itu bohong. Karna itu aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada yang pemberi kabar burung itu"

Rasanya Baekhyun tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia sengaja untuk tidak langsung menyebutkannya. Ia ingin memancing Chanyeol untuk mengatakannya "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Seseorang yang telah dipercaya tidak boleh membongkar rahasia sesukanya. Aku harus pegang janji itu"

"Dasar pelit" sembur Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Ia meminum susu strawberry favoritnya dalam sekali teguk, setelah habis Baekhyun berkata sambil bersungut-sungut "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang memberitahumu"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melangkah meninggalkan taman yang mulai tampak lenggang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika ada tteokbokki selezat itu disini Dobbi?" ujar Baekhyun mengutarakan pemikirannya

"Aku suka hunting makanan yang enak. Dan kebanyakaan memang makanan pinggir jalan"

"Waeyo?"

"Karna rasa puas sekali ketika kita mencari-cari dan menemukan yang sangat enak. Seperti mendapan harta karun dari sesuatu yang terkadang tak terlihat atau dianggap atau lebih parahnya tak disadari oleh orang lain. It's fun Baek. Terlebih lagi kita bisa belajar banyak dari mereka. Terkadang rahasia m"ereka bisa melebihi masakan restaurant hotel berbintang" Baekhyun memandang takjub kearah Chanyeol

Mata Chanyeol tampak menerawang "Percaya atau tidak, aku belajar semua dari Appa"

"Ayah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan senyumnya melembut "Dulu yang suka memasak adalah Appa. Dan Beliau selalu mengajakku untuk turun ke dapur. Entah hanya membantu mengupas bawang, memotong sayur atau menambahkan garam, dari hal-hal yang simple. Yang ada, aku tampak suka dan ketagihan. Dan aku tahu ini akan menjadi hal yang akan kusukai karena aku _enjoy_. Apalagi, waktu aku pertama kali memasak, Appaku –yang jago memasak––berkata bahwa masakanku enak. I just knew it. Lalu… sewaktu Appa tiada, pesannya hanya satu. Teruslah memasak dan berinovasi"

"Lalu itu yang kau lakukan sampai sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengagguk sebagai jawaban, matanya tak lepas menatap mata Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka sampai dimana motor kesayangan Chanyeol terpakir dengan rapi. Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah helm dan jaket kearah Baekhyun untuk dipakainya. Kemudian motor tersebut melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih cukup padat menuju café.

Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, mereka telah sampai di depan café dan sang surya telah menghilang dari cakrawala. Hari ini Chanyeol libur, dan kebetulan pula hari ini Sabtu. Baekhyun tak bersekolah, dan yang terpenting dirinya tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Jadi, keduanya dapat meluangkan waktu sejenak tanpa harus dikejar oleh sang waktu.

Ajakan Chanyeol untuk memakan jajanan pinggir jalan –tteokbokki ini juga terkesan sangat mendadak. Baekhyun mendapat kejutan berupa telpon dari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk pergi pagi tadi. Saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun hampir tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun. Chanyeol sampai harus memanggil namanya berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun masih berada ditempatnya dan tidak menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun entah yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol sampai tertawa mendengar Baekhyun yang ragu.

"Tentu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menculikkmu Baek"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya bingung…" ucapan Baekhyun menggantung dan langsung disambung oleh Chanyeol "Aku dapat membayangkan kau saat ini dengan kening berkerut dan menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal"

"Dasar sok tahu"

Chanyeol tertawa "Ayolah, kenapa harus ragu huh?"

"Aku tak begitu yakin…." Baekhyun mengucapkkan kalimat yang menggantung kembali dan langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol "Yakinkan saja Baek. Jadi, bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu di café… sekitar pukul dua?"

Baekhyun berpikir lagi. Meski ragu, entah dirinya mendapat dorongan dari mana akhirnya dirinya menyanggupinya. Setelah mengingat-ingat dan menimang-nimang dirinya hari ini pun tak ada pekerjaan. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum serta berharap. Suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik daripada hari-hari yang pernah ia lewati.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini" perlahan Chanyeol berkata setelah Baekhyun turun dari motor sportnya dan menyerahkan helmnya.

"Aku juga" sahut Baekhyun dengan jujur. Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka berbohong jika kalian ingin tahu. Ia mengatakan apa adanya denga sangat gambling tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Jika ia berkata suka ya suka, jika tidak ya tidak.

"Yakin tak ingin ku antar sampai istana tuan putri?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol karna menggodanya "Tak perlu Dobbi" Justru itu yang sangat dihindarinya, karena ibunya bisa muncul kapan saja.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya pada _stang_ motornya " _How about next date_?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang " _Next_. . . _date_?"

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengajakmu untuk makan dipinggir jalan. Kali ini ke tempat yang memiliki atap dan gedungnya"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Hatinya terasa hangat dan bahagia mendengar ajakan kencan Chanyeol yang berikutnya. Tapi ia cukup pintar untuk tidak memberikan jawaban langsung pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin tahu seberapa serius Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"Aku tak pernah keberatan untuk makan dipinggir jalan Dobbi"

" _I know_ "

"Gomawo Dobbi. Kau tak ingin mampir?"

Chanyeol menggeleng " _Nope_ , bisa dipanggang _chef_ Suho nantinya. Lebih parahnya nanti aku tak jadi libur dan malah harus bekerja"

Baekhyun tertawa "Hahah baiklah. _Bye_!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan diam-diam menuju dapur karena dia ingin ketoilet terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Namun mau dikata apa, orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Suho yang tampak terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

Tadi waktu Baekhyun tiba di café ia memang tak sempat bertemu dengan Suho. Hmm, sebenarnya bukan tidak sempat, lebih tepatnya ia memang sengaja menghindar. Suho pasti akan mengintrogasinya jika melihat dirinya ada disini. Tapi, usahanya untuk menghindar bisa dikatakan gagal. Baekhyun tetap saja bertemu dengannya.

"Suho Ahjussi!" seru Baekhyun terkejut. Suho tentu saja menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kecurigaan. Kedua buah alisnya hampir menyatu dengan sempurna. Yang paling Baekhyun sebal dari Suho adalah rasa curiga yang bahkan melebihi seorang detektif ternama. Suho menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Darimana kamu?"

"Pergi"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan… teman"

Setelah mengatakannya Baekhyun tampa menyesal telah berbohong. Ia tidak pernah berbohong pada Suho sekalipun. _'Kenapa juga aku harus berbohong?" Ini kan hanya Suho Ahjussi bukan Mommy'_

"Dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya "Bagaimana Ahjussi tahu?"

"Ahjussi sudah mengenalmu sejak kamu masih belum terbentuk sampai sekarang. Lagipula biasanya kamu juga bilang jika akan kemari"

Baekhyun tetap berkelit "Tidak sempat tadi, Ahjussi"

"Tadi Ahjussi mendapat laporan jika hari ini Chanyeol _off_ yang ternyata muncul siang tadi. Perasaan Ahjussi cukup kuat untuk menebak jika kamu akan pergi bersamanya"

Baekhyun cemberut. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi didepan dada "Demi Tuhan! Ternyata semua suka sekali menggosip"

Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir Suho "Itu bukan gossip, tapi memberikan informasi"

"Informasi sih informasi…" Baekhyun kemudia menatap Suho "Tunggu… Ahjussi tidak marah?"

Suho bingung "Kenapa harus marah?"

Baekhyun menunduk serbasalah. Dengan sedikit takut ia bertanya kembali "Karena aku pergi dengan Chanyeol"

"Untuk apa? Dia juga tak akan mungkin berani macam-macam padamu" ujar Suho dengan santai.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya "Sungguh narsis"

"Jadi? Dia suka macam-macam padamu?" seru Suho pura-pura marah. Baekhyun nyegir dan mengklarifikasi ucapannya "Eh… tidak Ahjussi. Dia baik dan sopan"

Tawa khas Suho kembali muncul "Pulang sana. Jangan lupa banyak makan, jangan pedulikan ucapan ibumu. Bilang saja ini perintah dari Suho Ahjussi. Katakan juga, tubuhmu sudah sekurus tengkorak ikan teri"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia memeluk Suho dan berlari meninggalkan café menuju halte diseberang café. Didalam bus, pikiran Baekhyun melayang pada apa yang terjadi sore tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar sehinggal menampilkan sabit indah dimatanya. Senyum tersebut bertambah lebar ketika ponselnya bergetar –pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia segera membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengulang sore tadi. Mau tidak Smurfie?

Chanyeol mengulang ajakannya kembali.

Baekhyun tertawa dan membalasnya

Boleh saja

Kau tahu, sekarang aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Appa.

Baekhyun mengernyut, tidak paham dengan maksud Chanyeol.

Maksudnya?

Beliau mengharuskanku untuk tetap memasak. Otherwise, aku tak akan bekerja di café dan bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : dan cerita ini bersambung dengan kekejaman dy /ketawa setan/ Halo dy balik lagi, sebelumnya SELAMAT HARI LEBARAN DAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN /sungkem/ maafin dy kalo banyak salah, terlebih sering bikin byunbaek dinistakan #plak

Yo buat yang kangen dy udah balik dengan segudang momen manis-masin asemnya chanbaek. Dy minta maaf karna chapter kali ini pendek, ini efek mudik dan ada beberapa kesibukan yang membuat ff ini terbengkalai. Dy usahain chap depan bakal lebih panjang dari ini. Maaf kalo banyak typo, ini ngerjainnya kebut semalem tanpa edit.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah like, follow dan terlebih review. Maaf dy belum bisa bales satu-satu karena minimnya waktu, tapi dy selalu baca review kalian yang bikin dy semangat dan ngakak bacanya. Serius review kalian bener-bener menghibur kalo dy lagi males ngetik. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat bagi para readers yang sudah review, THANKS A LOT /kecup basah/

Oke, sekian dulu dari dy, ane musti capcus dahulu, sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya /ngacir/

 _ **So, RNR Juseyo**_


End file.
